Vestige
by catoandkat4ever
Summary: Girl meets boy , boy meets girl. Both of them know that one of them has to die in the end but that does not stop them from becoming friends in the arena and maybe even something more. Watch Katniss struggle as the game changes everything she ever knew .Not your normal katniss/cato. wanna know more ? read and find out; Please give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**hey people , first of all thanks for even checking out this story , i am sorry that the summary sucks but hey , i am only 12 , so please dont be too harsh. i dont believe in love at first sight , sure there can be attraction but _love? no , _so don't expect the story to get a mushy and fluffy very soon .the first few chapters are pretty much like the book and the real story starts at chap 6. I suggest you read it from the start to actually understand the character but its up to you. **

** ENJOY!**

* * *

"Primrose Everdeen "

I was feeling miserable, weak, unable to protect her. It was like I had forgotten how to breathe, to speak. I just stood there motionless, unable to assimilate what had just happened. No, there has to be a mistake, there is no way that this can be happening, didn't I do everything possible to protect her. This was her first year, only one slip. Her slip was one in thousands. The odds were entirely in her favor. But it didn't matter, her name was called out

I see her walking towards the stage, the color was drained from her face, and her plush pink cheeks were now pale. I see the little duck tail hanging out from the back of her blouse which was once mine, how we had a laugh about it this very morning. It was this little detail that brought me back to reality.

"Prim!" a choked voice comes out of my throat. I run toward her as she is about to mount the steps. I push her back as hard as I can.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as a tribute" I gasp

There is confusion going on and I hear murmurs and whispers around me. District hasn't had a volunteer as long as I can remember. Don't get me wrong , people do volunteer for the hunger games , but that is in districts where winning the hunger games is a big honor , in wealthy districts where they actually train the children and later compel them to volunteer . Not in the districts like district 12 where tribute is a synonym for the word corpse. Over here, volunteers are all but extinct. The only person who still seems happy is District 12's very own escort, Effie Trinket. She must have been happy to finally have some action around here after being stuck with the poorest district in all of Panem

"I believe we have a volunteer, as a matter of fact district 12's very first volunteer "she chirps in her unusually bubbly voice. "C'mon up here "

As I walk towards the stage, I can hear Prim's cries "No Katniss , No! You can't go! Please Katniss" as she wraps her skinny arms around me

"Prim, let go "I say harshly, by this point I can see tears forming in my eyes. I have never been harsh to prim, never, not even once. I remember her face this morning, as fresh as a raindrop, as lovely as the flower she was named for. I had promised not to let anything happen to that face.

"Let go Prim!" I say more harshly this time

I try my best to maintain a emotionless face and it is not easy as I see Prim bawling and thrashing in gale's arms. I try my best not to cry as this will only show weakness , as this will only mark me as an easy target , not only to my own district but to everyone in Panem , even my fellow tributes . I brace myself up as I climb those steep stairs, one at a time.

"What's your name dear? " Effie Trinket asks like she is talking to a little puppy

"Katniss Everdeen " I say in a stiff voice

"Ooh, I bet that was your sister. Wouldn't want her to steal all the glory don't we "she seems more excited now that she found Prim was my sister

"Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute and our very first volunteer!

Katniss Everdeen "

No one claps; there is utter silence throughout district 12. The only sound that I can hear is of the birds distantly chirping near the mountain forest, the same place where I was with Gale just this morning. How I wish I was there even now , far away from this mess , too far for the capitol to control , but then who would have volunteered for prim , my heart aches as I imagine prim competing in the hunger games against those well trained careers .

But Effie Trinket pays no attention to this as she quickly moves towards the glass bowl to pick the boy tributes name .i don't even have time to wish for Gale's safety as the reaches to podium and reads out the name

"Peeta Mellark "

Oh no, Not him , I recognize this name . First, I had to volunteer in Prim's place and now I am competing against the boy who had saved us from starving when my father had been killed. Slowly, I start drifting away into the memory, when I was lying against the tree. No! I tell myself this is certainly not the time for you to remember the past. surely, out of 23 other tributes , someone would kill him before I have to .

But after all the odds haven't been very reliable of lately .

After a short, bitter meeting with Prim and the others at the justice building. We board the tribute train, which is by far the most luxurious thing I had seen in my entire life. I quickly get ready and go to the dining room to have supper just remembering to put on the mokingjay pin given to me as a district token. Throughout the meal Effie keeps telling us to save space as there is more to come but I pay no attention to her since I have never had this good food and I probably want to put on a few pounds before the games.

We go to another compartment to watch the recap of other reapings . We manage to watch the reapings held in district 1and 2 live since they hold the reapings in the districts nearest to the capitol the last so that all the tributes reach the capitol at the same time. A few of them stand out in my mind

The tributes from district one do not seem a threat but I know not to underestimate them as they probably careers like everyone else from district 1,2 and 4. The girl is like a little princess doll possibly of my age while the boy is quite lean and not that well-built but then again I should not underestimate them.

District 2 looks quite prepared. a small brunette shorter than me is called . At first I feel bad for her. She looks like she is just 13 or 14 but I soon see the callous glint in her eyes I know that she is prepared. Then there is the boy tribute who lunges forward to volunteer. He looks rather similar to peeta really only more athletic, muscular and striking. He has a cold and unemotional glint in his eyes which is telling everyone to stay away.

There is also a fox-faced girl from district 5 with glossy, sleek red locks and a sly expression from district 5 she honestly doesn't look that much of a threat but that sly expression is still imprinted in my mind

Most hauntingly, from district 11 is a 12 year old girl with dark brown skin and eyes and an innocent childlike face but after all she still was a child. The male tribute seemed quite strong and huge he had the same dark brown skin and eyes only he was much older maybe 17 or something like that.

The night passed much more quickly than I had expected probably because of the soft, feather like beds or because I was too tired to even stay awake.

I finish my breakfast, literary stuffing down the delicious delicacies kept it front of me. We wait for Haymitch , our mentor and the only district 12 victor alive to give us the "precious life saving advice " most mentors give their district tributes . as soon as he came in I realized that I despised Haymitch . No wonder district 12 never stood a chance, it was not entirely because of the lack of training of other facilities, some of them were strong enough to come in the top 8 at least . but he's the reason why we don't get sponsors, they must have expected someone more classier to deal with like Enobarnia with her golden teeth form district 2 or Finnick Odair with his charm and great looks from district 4 not Haymitch an middle-aged man who who drunk most of the time or always smelled like liquor .

"You're our mentor, you're supposed to give us advice " I say trying to get his attention from his liquor bottle to us

"Here's some advice, Stay Alive "he says and bursts out laughing

I look at Peeta , unexpectedly he takes the glass from his hand and flings it on the floor . After a bit of action haymitch looking genuinely surprised says

"well, What's This ? Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year "

From that moment onwards he takes the job of training us quite seriously.

We arrive at the capitol, the ruling city of panem a lot earlier than I expected. the cameras didn't lie about its grandeur , remember I was telling that the tribute train was the grandest thing I had seen in my life ?, it looked nothing compared to the capitol , comparing it with the capitol was like comparing coal to a sparkling diamond . So this is it I thought , no point of turning back , I had arrived at capitol , sure the journey was more lavish than anything I had ever experienced but I couldn't shake the feeling off that I was a pig for slaughter . From this day forwards there was only one purpose for my living – dying for the entertainment of the capitol , but I wouldn't let them do that I thought in my mind I would put a fight in front of them I won't be an easy kill and I would try my best to win for district 12 , for my mother , my Gale and most importantly for Prim

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW , I REALLY NEED ALL THE OPINIONS I CAN GET , AND ALSO POST YOUR SUGGESTIONS ON HOW YOU WANT THE STORY TO GO **


	2. Chapter 2

**hey , so here's chapter two. i would like to thank daddy's number 1 girl for being my first reviewer . i really need to reviews if you guys want me to continue this story since my friends think i am being very geeky and uncool by wasting my time writing this story instead of hanging out with them. Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

R-i-i-ip! I clench my teeth as Venia , a woman with Aqua hair and gold tattoos above her eyebrows , yanks out a strip of fabric from my leg tearing the hair beneath it , _waxing _they call it .

"Sorry! It's just that you're so hairy "she says in her high-pitched, silly capitol accent .

I have been at the remake center for more than three hours and I still haven't met my stylist. Not that I want to, seeing Venia and the other members of my prep team, considering he was their boss. I was sure about one thing at that point – that I am never truly going to understand the people of capitol nor will I ever understand their sense of style, purple lips, entire body dyed in a pale pea green color. They are just so different than the rest of Panem

"Excellent! You nearly look like a human being now!" says Flavius as the prep team finished their work

If looking human means looking like you silly capitol people then i truly am happy the way I am I;think but of course don't say it. Somehow I know they really are trying to help me

"Thank you , we don't have much a cause to look as nice as you people back in district 12 "I say sweetly trying to hide the sarcasm in my voice as I finish the sentence .

"Don't worry darling, by the time Cinna gets his hands on you will look absolutely stunning"

The door opens and honestly, I really am taken aback by how normal he looks, unlike Venia, Flavius and Octavia . Most of stylists I had seen are so dyed, so stenciled, so Fake. But cinna looks nothing like them with his close chopped hair the natural color of brown. He just looks so normal that it is hard to believe he is from the capitol, the only concession of self - alternation seems to be the metallic gold eyeliner he had. I had expected someone flamboyant, someone older trying desperately to look young, some who would rather look at me as a piece of meat to be prepared for serving than a human. Cinna had met none these expectations.

"As you know, it's customary to reflect the essence of your district during the tribute parade "

For the opening ceremonies you're supposed to wear something that reflects the principal industry, the source of income of your district. .district 11is agriculture, district 4 is fishing, which means we'll be in some kind of coal miner get up, since baggy jumpsuits are not exactly considered chic our tributes usually end up in skimpy outfits. one year our tributes were stark naked and covered with coal dust . So naturally I prepare myself for the worst

"So will I be naked and covered with coal dust "I ask meekly. At this Cinna cracks a smile.

"Of course not , well someone this brave shouldn't be dressed up in something stupid , I just hope that you are not afraid of fire " he grins while seeing my expression

xxxx

The only thing going in my mind right now is that I hope that I won't be barbecued in front of whole Panem by the time we reach the city's center.

The whole concept of the dress is pretty sensational. It's a simple black leather unitard that covers me from ankle to neck, shiny leather boots that reach a little below my knees but it's the cape that's on fire and the headpiece that actually give definition to the outfit.

My face is more or less clear of makeup just a few touch ups here and there. My hair in my usual style as Cinna wants the audience to remember in the arena. Peeta is dressed identically although he doesn't seem as startled by the fire being a baker's son as I am.

"Where is Haymitch anyway "I say as I remember that our dear mentor who was responsible for us was not even there during the first look the sponsors get

"I have to say that he made the right decision of not being present near us tonight, especially with all the liquor , it's hard to say who would be in more danger of burning us or him " says Peeta

We both laugh at this; it's been days since I last laughed. I guess we're both equally nervous about the games and being turned into human torches

The opening music begins to play, massive doors open revealing the crowd lined streets. The ride will last for approximately 20 minutes from where after the speech by our _beloved _ president Snow and the anthem we will be escorted to the training center , which is to be our home/ penitentiary until the games

The tributes from district one ride a chariot pulled by glittery snow white horses, they look really beautiful in the silver and pink feathery tunics glimmering with jewels. They make luxury items for the capitol and are always the favorites.

District 2 follows, they are dressed in some kind of roman attire .Although it doesn't have anything much to do with the district in brings out particular characteristics of the tributes. The male tribute looks intimidating yet attractive as the copper color blends quite nicely with his messy blond hair while the female tribute is looking regal and dangerous.

The rest of the chariots follow. As the district 11 chariot rolls out Cinna come to us and tells " heads high, chin up ,smile and remember they all are going to love you "

The crowd looks enthralled by our appearance. As I notice our face on the large TV screens, I am completely speechless. Our faces seem to glow in the twilight .Cinna was right about the minimal makeup, we both look attractive yet recognizable and somehow more real than the other tributes.

I lift my head and give the most winning smile and even blow a few kisses to the crowd. The people of the capitol love us .Someone throws me a red rose and I catch it with my mouth paying no attention to the prickly sensation of the thorn as it starches my lips. I feel Peeta grasp my hand, I glare at him for a few seconds "c'mon , the crowd is gonna love it " he says reassuring me. I clutch his hand and raise it; the crowd goes completely wild at this. It's probably the first time a district is presented as a team.

The 12 chariots fill the loop of the city circle. Ever window of the building which surround the circle are filled with the most powerful and prestigious citizens. The president , a old man with snow white hair officially welcomes us to the capitol and wishes us a pleasant time here .Yeah right, we're gonna have the time of our lives here , I think . Prepare us for slaughter, put us captive in an area to kill the remaining tributes and expect us to have a good time.

I feel someone staring at me I mean, not someone in the crowd but someone close by , I look around and see the district 2 male tribute glare at me , well not exactly glare or stare ,it was something in the middle more like scrutinize and trying to intimidate me . I give the same intent look which he was giving me, not backing out. He smirks and drops his gaze just before the anthem starts, not because he accepted defeat but simply because he got bored.

As we reach the training center, our prep team gathers around us and congratulates us about our unforgettable debut at the top of their voice. I could see the other tributes giving us dirty looks, the only ones who were not were the female from district 1 since she was too busy styling her hair, the male from 2 was just maintaining the uninterested mask, like we were not important enough for his attention, his district partner was trying to do the same but couldn't help scowling at us once in a while, and the 12 year old girl form 11 who was simply looking up to me with awe.

I realize that I was still holding peeta's hand, I let go quickly looking pretty embarrassed

"Thanks for keeping hold of me, I was kinda nervous back there "he says

I give him a genuine smile and try reassuring him

"You should wear flames more often, they really suit you" he smiles back and says with a touch of timidity that I almost feel that I am talking to a really good friend of mine. Just then I remember _No one is your friend here Katniss, the capitol crowd who loves you right now will be equally entertained when they watch you die, Haymitch and Cinna are just doing their jobs and Peeta, he is planning to kill you, luring you into his trap so you will be an easy prey , the more likable he is the more lethal he is .But then , I decide to beat him in his own game ._ I stand on my tip toes and give him a peck of his cheeks right on his bruise

I watch as the other tributes disappear in the training center, I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible too, not wanting to draw any more attention to myself but my prep team was just so busy appreciating me in front of the others that their feet seemed glued to the ground until, I think we are the only ones left. Haymitch and the others enter the lift leaving only me and peeta left. This was the last place I wanted to be, alone with peeta. There is awkward silence around, I keep on thinking how to break the ice but cannot find a topic.

"I guess we are not the last ones left "says Peeta pointing behind me

I suppose I should be happy to see someone left but I am not, cause according to me the district 2 tributes aren't the friendliest people around. I see the same smug face that I had seen during the parade walking towards us. He stops near the lift and says

"That was quite an entrance you made 12, that was the last thing I thought your district could do"

I was not entirely sure who he was talking to, me or Peeta but since peeta looked too uneasy by their appearance even though he was the one to spot them first. I replied anyway

"Thank you "I say with a hint of sarcasm in my voice "And you were the last one I expected to appreciate someone other than yourself, considering you are from district 2 "I was still annoyed about the district comment, sure we may not be the richest or the most modern district in Panem, but he still had no right to say that

"You don't know anything about my district, 12 "he said rather ignorantly

"Yeah right, like you know a lot about mine "I retorted

He gives me the same bored expression instead of replying back, like it wasn't worth to have this conversation. It was a smart move actually, even though he was the one left with nothing to reply. It was me who was looking like the one who got beaten in this pointless debate. Luckily the lift came just in time, we all got in, I was surprised that I didn't notice the little brunette who was playing with her knife. We hadn't even started training and she already had her knife.

They get off at the second floor leaving me and peeta alone again. Each of the districts gets an entire floor. You just have to enter the posh lift which was completely different than the slow, creaky, smelly lift I had ridden a couple of times in the justice building and simply have to press the number of your district.

I exit the lift and step on my floor thinking that I can finally have some peace and get away from Peeta, Effie and haymitch .But apparently, Effie trinket duties did conclude at the station. She and Haymitch will be overseeing us , seems like the capitol will not give me peace until I die or emerge as a victor , So considering my chances, never ,but then again my life has never been the way I expected it .

I feel a pang of irritation. Why does everyone think so lowly of our district? I think as Effie said that we have successfully struggled to overcome the barbarism of our district and that's really ironic coming from a woman who will be helping us to kill other tributes. What's she basing our success on? Our table manners?

My side of the floor is larger than our entire house back home. It is full advance electronic gadgets, I doubt I will even have time to find what all of them do. the shower alone has at least 40 options , regulating water temperature, pressure, different types of soaps , shampoos ,scents , oils and something called conditioners which supposedly soften hair .

I find it ironic that the capitol gives us all these luxuries which we could never have back home just before sending us into the arena where only one of us will survive. I assume they just want to show off what they have and what we could never have just before dying and what we will never have even if we won the games. No wonder there was an insurgence 75 years ago, buts it's also the reason why we are in this situation.

Effie calls me for dinner, snapping me out of my thoughts. I see Cinna and Portia there too. I am actually quite glad to see them, particularly after I hear the Haymitch would be joining us too.

He enters just in time while the dinner was being served. It looks like he had his own stylist because he is clean, groomed and more sober than I had ever seen him. I just hope he stays like this during the games too.

Cinna and Portia have a really civilizing effect on Effie and haymitch because they and addressing each other decently and are no longer swearing.

I feel dizzy after having just two glasses of wine I wonder how haymitch feels when he drinks the whole bottle in less than three gulps. So I try concentrating on the talk , which had now turned to our interview costumes , when a girl sets a gorgeous looking cake on the table , it blazes for a few seconds then the flame flickers till it finally goes out .

"What makes it burn? Is it alcohol? That's the last thing I wa – oh wait, I know you!" I say

She shakes her head quickly and hurries away, I turn back to the adults who are watching me like birds of prey. By now I know I had said something I shouldn't have

"Don't be ridiculous Katniss , how in the world could you know an Avox ? " snaps Effie

"What's an Avox? I ask feeling really stupid

"Someone who has committed a crime. They cut her tounge out so she can't speak. She's probably a traitor of some sort, not likely you know her "says haymitch rather seriously

No, I guess not maybe just – I stammer, and the wine is really not helping. That's when Peeta comes to the rescue.

"Delly Cartwright. That's who it is. Even I kept thinking that she looked familiar. Then I realized that's a dead ringer for her "Peeta snaps his fingers and says

"Of course, that's who I was thinking it was. I must be the hair "I say, gratefully agreeing on Peeta's suggestion even thought Delly looks nothing like the Avox

We eat the cake in serenity after the matter of the Avox settles. It turns out that Cinna had ordered the cake especially in the honor of my fiery debut and the alcohol had burned out

Haymitch praises Cinna's idea of us holding hands calling it the 'perfect touch of rebellion'

"Rebellion?" I thought the capitol hated rebels

"Everyone loves a rebel, even the capitol "he said as if reading my thoughts "as long as they are under their control. Tomorrow morning is the first training session, meet me at breakfast and I'll tell you exactly what to do " he says to Peeta and me " Now go get some sleep while the grownups talk"

I am stubborn at first; I mean we are the ones who are going to go in the arena so we have every right to know what they talk about, but in the end I agree.

I walk down the corridor with Peeta towards the room. When we get to my room he leans against the door, not exactly blocking my entrance but making me pay attention to him

"So I guess we found Delly's lookalike here "

I know he is asking for an explanation and I know I should give him one. This is the second time he saved my skin, and here I am in his debt again. I think logically before telling him but in the end decide that he would be in equal trouble for covering me up if he decides to repeat the story. But I am still not sure if I want to tell him. He realizes my hesitation and says

"Have you been on the roof yet? The view is really good from up there; you can see the whole city "

We sneak out of our floor and enter the lift where we press the button P. I assume they didn't want to keep 13, as a constant reminder of the rebellion. We walk towards the railing of the roof which is considerably low to get a clear view. Peeta was right; the view from the roof really is breathtaking. I see the whole city. The glass buildings glittering and the billboards displaying the faces of the most influential people in Panem.

I tell peeta the story of how I had seen the girl, how she had cried for help and how I had not responded. I start to shiver, he offers me his jacket. At first I think of refusing it but then accept his jacket and his kindness, a friend would do that right? We talk about the capitol and of home. He leaves me till my room where I give his jacket back to him

"See you in the morning "

The bed is one place I can think clearly, alone in tranquility. I think my competitors , the district 2 career , his arrogant smile like he knew he was going to win the games, but there was something about his piercing blue eyes that I could not forget, something that was making me want to know more about him. I think about Peeta , how he always is so kind to me , even though he knew that we would have to kill each other and would be enemies in the arena. Was this some kind of his trick? First making me feel like he is my friend and put me in debt so that I would not kill him? And lastly I think of the Avox girl , how selfish I had been , looking out for my own safety while she was running for her life , how I had been her last hope and had not even moved from my place to help her, how I was just watching when the boy was killed and she was taken away. I was just like the capitol crowd who would one day watch me get killed in the arena

I wonder if she'll enjoy watching me die

**END OF CHAPTER 2 **

* * *

**i want at least four reviews till the next chapter , so i can be sure that people like my work and want me to continue it . i will try to update the next chapter by sunday =) and remember to REVIEW **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 **

I woke up with Effie's chants of "It's a Big, Big Day just when I thought I could get some sleep after having those troubling dreams all night. The images of the red head Avox , My mother and prim crying as they watch me being tortured to death and of the earlier hunger games refuse to leave my mind. I watch as the sun rises over the capitol, just two days I think , just two days ago I was back home. And here I am now, in the capitol to be trained and then killed for the entertainment of the crowd. How much I despise them, they just gladly watch and place bets while we are being tormented to death. But they are also the ones who can save us in the arena by showering us with gifts if they think we are valuable enough.

I manage to drag myself out of bed and into the shower. I come out quickly, after making the mistake of pressing some random buttons and being assaulted by jets of icy cold to steaming hot water and five different types of glitters. I find an outfit already selected for me laid on my bed. It was a simple set, something I would wear back home when going hunting. I braid my dark hair the usual style down my back. I somehow feel happy while looking in the mirror and seeing myself again. No makeup, no fiery costume, just the plain old me.

I go down the hall hoping for food. The table is already arranged with a massive array of dishes. I fill my plate and go sit with Peeta and Haymitch who look like they have been waiting for a while now. We discuss our strategies; I am still irritated by haymitch's idea of presenting as a team. Who is he kidding? Us or himself? We all know that there can be only one victor. He has strictly advised us to stay by each other's side. But since when do I listen to anyone?

I meet Effie and Peeta at the elevator. The actual training center is below the floors and with these lifts the ride is less than a minute. I see the others have already arrived, each of them having a pin with their district number on it. While someone pins no. 12 on me, I feel a pang of irritation after realizing that Peeta and I are the only ones dressed alike. I make a mental note to ditch Peeta as soon as possible, without being too obvious of course.

The head trainee, a athletic dark woman called Atala, who like Cinna doesn't look like she is from the capitol except her accent reads the list of stations available and the skills we could develop over the period of four days. As she releases us, I see the careers heading towards the most deadliest weapons and handling them with ease. The boy from district 1 excels in sword fighting, the girl is decent with knives but terrible with bow and arrows which I could see she was practicing now. No one could match the female tribute in knife throwing , twenty feet and straight bulls eyes every time and the boy from 2 just seemed to be first-class in everything he did , whether it was throwing spears or sword fighting.

"Huh?" I reply to Peeta , apparently I was too busy watching the careers

"where should we start?" he repeated

"I don't know, you tell "I say, I was itching to get my hands on the bow and arrow but I suppose I should follow haymitch's orders of one day at least

"I think camouflage would be a good choice" he truly wants to go to that station I sense from the tone of his voice

"Then camouflage it is" I say adding fake excitement to my voice. We both knew that camouflage was no use against a spear but I thought it would too impolite of me to mention that

While Peeta is busy painting his hand and getting praised by the trainer at the station I decide to wander around for a while. I do the edible plant test and pass without a blink of an eye. I even try hitting dummies with slingshots but still feel drawn towards the weapons, the different types of knives and bow and arrows are somehow calling me towards them but I resist the urge and try to stay away from the careers and long as possible. It had been roughly three hours when atala called us

"As you know hand to hand combat is not only important but can also tip the scales during a vital match. So it is necessary that all of you have some practice in it. After an hour of training with my fellow trainers Amok and Anasa , all of you will have a match against another fellow tribute. Your partners have already been chosen"

She reads the list , not referring to us by our names but by our district numbers. It was as follows, me vs the district two brunette , Peeta vs District 1 , the massive district 11 guy vs district 2 and Little Rue vs the district 1 glamour Queen

The first match which was between Rue and the district 1 career was close. Even though rue was only twelve , she and managed to pin her to the ground at the last moment while Glimmer as I heard the district 1 boy calling her was trying to scratch rue with her nails and had won. I could hear glimmer complaining about her sprain and how she had broken one of her precious nails.

The second one was between Peeta and the district 1 male. Although the district 1 was strong he could not beat Peeta. I guess years of throwing sacks of flours had really paid off in the end. But no one knew what would happen in the end as the district 1 had peeta pinned on the floor, just like the last match the result changed here at the last minute.

It was time for my match now; bow and arrows were my weapon while knives were her. This was a field where neither of us excelled. I could tell my match was an exciting one to watch. Both of us were fighting every second to be on top of each other, neither of us were ready to give up, finally after at least 10 minutes excruciating fighting, both of us fell down at the same point, after being exhausted beyond our limits. It was a tie. I could see her glaring at me after regaining her energy. How she wished she could throw one of her knife at me for putting up a fight.

The last one I remember was the best one. Even though thresh ,as I remember rue calling him was not so good in sword fighting or anything much to do with weapons , you could tell by his physical stature that hand to hand combat was one thing no one could beat him at. At least that's what I thought. District 2 may be well built but thresh was massive. But the district two really did put up a fight and even won in the end, thresh may have the strength but he had the brains. The match ended with district 2 successfully head locking thresh who was on his knees.

"That's it for now" says Atala after blowing her whistle to capture our attention." It's time for lunch, I expect all of you to be back within an hour, after that we resume our training "

We reach the lunch hall together and even sit at the same table. The food served in the training center is way different from what they give when we are on our floors. Instead of the fatty, rich, sweet delicacies we have, for a change protein rich food comprising of mostly meat, beans and bread. It reminds me of home. This is what we mostly have for New Year's Eve and birthdays. This is what we call a feast back home.

The career tributes have congregated around the center table, as if to show their dominance and to show they consider only each other equals and the rest of us beneath their notice.

Me and Peeta try to have a small talk but it's not easy to find a topic , the past pains ,the presents challenges and the future….we don't even know if we have one. We talk about the selected good times we had back in district 12, even laughing at some points. The lunch break seemed like it was for hours, but I guess that's what happens when you are nervous and are under pressure and on top of that have to act friendly with a person you will have to kill in days.

I move toward the fire station while peeta goes and does the edible plant test, we both had followed haymitch's orders during lunch and knew that we deserved a break from each other. I was trying to light my second fire as I heard some fuss near the climbing net. I dropped everything I was doing and went to see what I was happening. The sight was awful. It was the district one guy shouting at little rue; it was something about a scratch and a broken nail. That's when I understood, he was screaming at her for hurting Glimmer. I was sure thresh would teach him a lesson but he didn't seem to be around.

The other tributes were just standing there, watching the drama happening in front of them. I could tell that some of them wanted to help but were too scared to stand up to that career. The career pack was just smiling. I could tell form the face of the district two guy, who appeared to be the leader of the pack, was finding the whole thing amusing. How I wish I could just wipe the shameless smirk off his freakin face, I feel ashamed now to think I was actually attracted towards him when I first saw him . I was wondering what the gamemakers were doing all this while; shouldn't they come and stop it? I looked towards the balcony only to find it empty; I suppose it was their lunch break right now,

I just couldn't tolerate it anymore; I stormed off and stood between rue and him like a barrier just as he was going to push her down

"What the hell do you think you are doing right now?!" I shouted back, you could clearly see the anger on my face and sense it in my voice. Prim and rue were so similar to each other that I couldn't help but think what if it was prim in rue's place

"None of your business, _12_, Is she your sister or something that you have to come and save her?" he replied while coming forward trying to scare me away, I could perceive from the way he said _12 _, he meant it as an insult, and the comment about rue being my sister ? This really pissed me off.

"She is as good as and don't you dare touch her again. And if you think that I am scared of you and your silly little career pack then you are dead wrong" I said while jerking him back and causing him to stumble " come on , rue " I said as I pulled her by her hand away from the careers and the rest of the tributes.

xxxxxxx

"It ok rue, no one's here now "I tried comforting her pulling her near my chest. She was a brave girl, she looked terrified but refused to let even a single tear flow.

"Thanks " she whispered , barely audible

"Don't mention it, I would have done the same thing if my sister was in your place, just remember; next time if someone tries to do anything to you , throw a punch at them , kay ? For me " I say

She nods and even manages to smile

" wanna train with me today ?" I ask, I don't want her in any trouble, knowing that the career will want revenge.

"sure"

So that's how I spent the rest of the time training, it was almost like being with prim. Rue was exceptionally skilled in climbing and had a decent aim.I tried my best to stay away from the weapons and focus on the survival skills.

"So that's it for today" says Atala concluding the session "The session starts tomorrow at 10 , Don't be late"

"What a day it was, Thanks for sticking by me "I hear someone behind me comment with sarcasm in the last part. I turn around and see Peeta following me.

"Sorry" I mutter even if I don't feel apologetic at all

"We better hurry if you don't want to be late of dinner" says Peeta without letting me know whether he has accepted my apology, not that I care

We reach the elevator and thankfully we don't have to wait nor do we have any unwanted company unlike last time. We step out of the high speed lift as we reach the floor. I see Effie and haymitch already at the table waiting for us. I am disappointed not to find Cinna and Portia. I have absolutely no interest whatsoever in spending dinner trying to resolve the constant fights between Effie and Haymitch

"I'll have my dinner in my room" I tell the Avox standing nearby in a somewhat commanding tone. Not paying any attention to Effie,Haymitch and Peeta as I march to my room. I do not need any extra help from them to spoil the rest of my night.

xxxxxxxxxx

I sneak out of room. The only light switched on in the living room is the central yellow bulb. I look around. My path is clear. I slip out of my floor and into the lift. Finally Free! No one's going to come between me and my bow now. What if the training room's closed? No! I discard the thought out of my head. Even though we are not supposed to be training at night , surely they won't block us out of the centre.

Luckily, the door is open, I slide inside and run towards my bows. There is a whole set kept in front of me. A silver bow with 12 matching arrows. They appear to be made of steel, but I can't tell. It could be real silver considering that they are capitol made. I take the bow in my hand, it felt different than the wooden bow I used back home but I manage to get a good grip. I pull the strong elastic and send the hollow bow slicing through the air straight at the bull's eye on the dummy kept 20 feet away. I feel the same satisfaction that I used to feel with gale when I used to strike the prey.

I send the arrows at the distant dummies kept around me, bull's eye again, the third time – bull's eye, by the time I hit the six dummies. All six have a silver arrow sticking out from their centers. I press the red button on the wall which said moving targets. Out of the roof come six punching bag like sacks, all of them swinging from side to side hung by a rope with a dartboard like circle in the middle. I hit the first one, the arrow strikes centimeters away from the bull's eye. I groan and get the second arrow ready, determined not miss this one I send the arrow out. It hits the bull's eye. I am on my last target when I hear someone clapping slowly behind me.

"Not bad 12, not bad at all, even clove has trouble with the moving targets "

I turn back quickly and aim my last arrow at the person behind me. I see the district 2 tribute with the messy blond hair which sticks out in the front; I lower my arrow considering that he was holding a spear.

"What are you doing here? You know it's forbidden to practice at night right? I ask without bearing in mind that I was doing the same thing

"I could ask you the same thing, 12" he said with his signature smug expression

"I have a name too" I say avoiding his comment

"Which is?" he said while coming forward till we were just centimeters apart

"Katniss" I whispered, hardly audible. I guess I was stunned by his sudden movement

"District 12 and their names, I mean what kind of name is Catnip?" he muttered

"Katniss "I said, this time louder

"Well, katniss , although I would not like to say this, Your aim is….terrific "

"Thanks "I say pretty surprised by this unexpected compliment

"You know…..you are nearly good enough to join the career alliance" he said coming closer to me till I was pinned on the wall. His icy blue eyes were fixed on my grey ones. I don't know why but I felt exposed and bare when he did this. It was like he was reading my thoughts and had access to all my secrets and feeing. I was feeling vulnerable yet I did not want to break this bond till he said "And you could have, only if you were not from that slummy district 12 "

I push him away, breaking our long kept eye-contact. "And you could have joined mine, only if you were not from that stuck-up district 2"

"You have an alliance?" he asks raising his eyebrow

"Of course" I reply, hoping he does not notice I was lying

"May I ask with which districts?"

"That…is something which is none of your business "I answer not letting my voice falter as I shoot the last arrow at the moving target, another bull's eye. I keep back the arrow and turn towards the door when I hear him call back

"Hey Katinss!"

I turn and reply "What?"

"You're not what I expected you to be"

I am puzzled at this reply

"Is that an insult or a compliment?"

"That's up to what you think" is his vague reply with his same signature smirk

I turn for one last time as I remember I don't know his name yet

"Hey 2" I call out the same way he had

He turns his head towards me

"What's your name?"

"You find out yourself, Catnip" he says giving me a smug expression

"First, you can't call me that and Second, I definitely will"

"Sure, Catnip "

I give him a final annoyed look before he turns back to his spear and throws it, piercing the center of the dummy.

I enter the lift thinking about him.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed , and remember to REVIEW  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Cato POV

"WHERE WERE YOU ALL THIS TIME?" I hear Clove's piercing voice as I enter my room

"Training, and what exactly are you doing in my room" I ask, lifting my eyebrow

"I thought we could go together and maybe plan our strategies but seems like you had plans with someone else" she says in a very Clove-ish way

"You just looked so innocent and innocuous while sleeping unlike when you are awake, plus you looked like you were in deep sleep; I didn't want to disturb you "I say "And I was not with anyone"

"Eight years, eight years Cato. And you still think you can hide things from me? I know this expression" She says mischievously "Who is it? Don't tell me it's Glimmer from district 1" She makes a disgusted face at this and then acts like she is puking. Ahh….the same old clove who will not miss a chance to mock me

"What? No! It was the district 12 girl—"I was saying when clove cut me off

"NO! Please God, just kill me now! Kill me before I have to see this day. Cato, my best friend falling for a girl from 12 "She says hysterically, the same way when she found out that I had said yes to go to a stupid dance with Maggie Smith, the hideous , bushy red-haired girl with freckles from my district . Honestly, she may not be pretty but she had a good heart and deserved to get a chance with me after those years of stalking and sneaking near my backyard. She was much better company than any of the thick-headed, glamorous girls who were all just trying to get me kiss them

"Jeez clove, no. She just happened to practicing tonight. Did you really think I would even pay attention to someone from such a district?"

"YOU were the one who couldn't take your eyes off her at the parade" she says narrowing her eyes

"That was because she was on fire! " I retort, trying to explain her. But after all she is CLOVE, highly unlikely that she would rationalize about such a thing

"Oh please, the way you were staring at her wasn't just because she was on fire" she says giving me a look that made me think what was going on in her dirty mind

"Is she good?" she asks, finally deciding to end the futile argument

I pause for a while before answering. Should I tell her about Katniss's bow and arrow skills? It felt weird to even address her by her name. No, I decide. I really wanted to see the priceless look on clove's face when she would see it herself either in the training center or in the arena.

"She is good for a girl from 12" I say "Considering that even you couldn't beat her in hand- to- hand combat " I knew that this was a sour topic for her and that it would somewhat fill up for the earlier remarks

"She didn't win!"

"She didn't lose either "I say while giving her my signature smirk

"Why don't you just go and sleep in your own room" she says, finding nothing else to reply

"You're the one who is not in their own room" I reply knowing that I have won

"Right…." I hear her mutter as she leaves my room, looking completely defeated.

I lie on my bed, unable to sleep. Whenever I close my eyes, I see the same intent grey eyes staring back at my blue ones. Hers were filled with blazing fire; melting the glacial ice in mine. I couldn't stop thinking about her. No, I did not have any 'feelings' her, I was certain of this. But I could not forget her face; her satisfied expression when she hit the targets matched mine when I skewered them. And most of all the eyes, those intimidating yet elegant grey eyes. Maybe I was just interested in her, not attracted or fascinated by her; just interested, maybe….

xxxxxxxxx

I wake up from a surprisingly pleasant slumber. No horrifying nightmares, gruesome images or terrible screams had occurred the previous night, _what an improvement! _I think. I get ready in the same manner as before:- press random buttons , get assaulted by jets of water and glitter, finally having a bath and managing to get out of the bathroom not looking like a glittered capitol doll. Only this time instead of wearing the dress picked out for me, I wear a dress of my own choice.

I go to the dining room and find Haymitch and Peeta scowling at me. _Oh great! What did I do this time? I followed Haymitch's instruction about not showing my skill and even stayed with Peeta to an extent. It must be about yesterday's dinner,_ I think

"I was tired" I explain; No sorry for not being there for dinner and ignoring you or anything like that just the plain old 'I was tired' excuse

"That does not mean you get to ignore us and just walk away like that!" I hear Peeta say

"Then what was I supposed to do? Ask for _your permission?_" I reply. Why did it matter to him anyway? He got some private training from Haymitch while I was sitting in my room doing nothing! Shouldn't he be happy?

"Just informing us wouldn't have done any harm either" he replies, I perceive his voice rising

"Why does it matter to you?"

"JUST STOP IT YOU TWO!" I hear Haymitch's voice towering above ours

We both may have stopped arguing, but he couldn't stop us from sending dirty glances towards each other.

We eat without uttering a single word. The awkward silence is starting to get uncomfortable now.

"So…what is the name of the male tribute from 2" I ask remembering last night and trying to start a conversation

"Why'd you ask" Haymitch asks looking slightly suspicious

"Yeah Katniss , Why are you so suddenly interested in the boy from 2?" says Peeta

"Why are _you _so suddenly interested in everything I say" I snap. This is starting to get irritating now. "Is everything I do suddenly your business?

"Considering you are my district partner, yes it is "He replies angrily

"Cato" I hear Haymitch's low and bored voice say just as I am about to reply Peeta

"What?" I reply turning my attention back to Haymitch

"The boy is Cato, the Girl is Clove. Both are trained killers. In short they are the deadliest pair out there; you both better stay away from them"

"Oh….I was just curious. They both seems really competitive" I say

"All the careers are, Katniss" says Haymitch as if remembering something from the past games, lost in some bitter- sweet memory

"As for you Peeta , Even though you are my district partner, my life is not your concern"

"I was—" peeta tries to reply but is cut off my haymitch

"Shut up both of you!" he says furiously

"Let's just get down to business. Shall we?" says haymitch. I could sense the anger in his cool and contained voice.

"Today I want the two of you to try some weapons. Peeta told me that both of you spent the whole day at the surviving skills stations. I am not telling you to show off your skills with bow and arrow, Katniss. But throwing a knife or a spear, swinging a sword would be a good option. "He says as we both nod

"It's about time now; you don't want to be late at the training do you?" He says, discharging both of us.

I refuse to talk to Peeta during our short trip to the training center. Why the hell did he have to get so agitated about such a small thing? What was his problem? I parted ways with him as soon as I reached the center. Atala did the normal protocol and then released us. I went to the weaponry as haymitch had instructed, trying my best to keep my eyes on the target and not on the bows.

I decide to do some knife throwing first, the spears seems too heavy for me to even lift, let alone throw. I move towards what seems the biggest knife collection of all time. The massive array of knives kept in front of me makes it impossible to choose only one. There are all types present here, from long and lean ones to short wicked ones, from ones with jagged edges to ones with smooth ones. I select a short but lethal –looking knife.

I stand in the middle of Clove and Cato; slightly intimidated. No, extremely intimidated by their skills. Every knife Clove threw always seemed to find the bull's eye. Every spear Cato threw seemed to pierce the target right through the center.

I grip my knife tightly and aim it towards the target. I just hope it finds its target but instead bounces off the hard rubber surface. _Great! If this were the games that would be one precious knife lost to a useless purpose. _I hear Clove snicker as I go to retrieve my knife. I throw it for the second time, this time with more force. Thankfully, instead of bouncing off the surface it stays in its place, a few inches away from the center.

"You've got to do better than that if you want to win, 12 "I hear Clove mock me." But who am I kidding, it is almost impossible for district 12 tributes to be good with weapons let alone win" she says as she get another bull's eye.

_Control Katniss, Learn how to control your anger_ I tell myself. I retrieve the knife again and channel my anger through it. It hits the target, only missing by a few centimeters this time.

"Still no good" Clove comments "Hit a bull's eye and show if you can. Bet someone like you can never do that. Right Cato?"

I turn to see the same shameless smirk on Cato's face.

"I don't think you should take her so lightly; who knows, she may surprise you "he replies with a familiar glint in his eyes but I can't make out what it is.

"Bullshit" she says ignoring Cato

He has apparently not told Clove about my bow and arrow skills. I am actually surprised that he kept this little piece of information to himself and also curious about why he did so.

Meanwhile Clove keeps on mocking me and insulting my district. I lose my temper when she stoops too low and talks about my family.

"You want a bull's eye? Then it is what you should get" I snap as I go and grab the bow and arrows from the district 3 boy who seems too dumbstruck by my sudden movements to even stop me.

I take my place between Cato and Clove. I see Cato's amused expression; he has seen me with my bow and arrows. I study his eyes which seem to be saying 'Go and show them, Catnip'. I look towards Clove who had folded her arms and appears to be yawning just to show how slow I am.

With the weapons in my hand I feel powerful again. I aim the center of the target and release the arrow. Everything seems to slow down for a moment as the arrow finds the center and hits it with a thud. I look at clove's face which looks utterly shocked for a moment but she quickly regains her confidence and says

"Fluke, do it again and show"

I pull back the elastic and aim the rest of the arrows; every one of them slices right through the air piercing the center. I look around, nobody is moving, and all are standing like statues with their mouths open. The only person looking amused is Cato, who is leaning the wall appearing to be smiling and pointing at the red button next to him

"Cato! Moving targets" I call out. He presses the familiar red button which I pressed last night.

"You will never be able to do that. You may have been lucky with these, but the moving ones are completely out of your league "Clove snickers

"Watch me"

I imagine myself in the woods behind district 12 hunting with Gale; I visualize the target as a wild bird which would soon be on my plate. I send the arrow at my prey, again and again till there are no targets left to hit.

"That it…..not possible "She says as she tries to regain herself.

"You've just seen it" I say placing my bow in her empty hands and walking away

I see Cato going towards her saying something; most probably mocking her, and then going behind her after she walks away muttering some words . Its reminds me of the times I spent with Gale , the way he used to irritate me just for fun and then please me. I wonder how they would be able to kill each other.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey 12, wanna sit with the careers today?" I hear Cato call out just before lunch

I give him one of those 'Why are you doing this?' look

"C'mon, not all people get such a prestigious invitation" he says

"I'm honored" I bow and say sarcastically "But I think I am gonna pass"

"C"mon,I am sure CLOVE would love to have you around" he says ,

I understand it now; he wants me there only to put more salt on her wound. I think for a while. What's the harm? I might even get to know some of their strategies. I go towards the center table and join them, sitting right between Cato and Clove. I cannot believe I am saying this but I am actually having good time here, even though clove was a bit cold and distant to me. She is good company, always cracking stupid jokes and trying to keep the feel vibrant. She is still a child at heart except when she sees her victim and turns into a killing machine. Marvel is the anxious sidekick who is the career alliance because he is from a career district . Glimmer is the girly-girl who fawns over Cato. _Anyone would_ I think but then abandon the thought. _I am not here to make friends, this is the bloody freakin HUNGER GAMES not some stupid teenage drama show. We are here to kill each other_. I tell, trying to convince myself

xxxxxxxxxx

_Another exhausting day over _I think as I search for Peeta who is nowhere to be seen. We are supposed to go together so Haymitch doesn't suspect us. I assume he has already left and I do the same. I reach my floor and walk into the living room and see two very furious and grumpy faces looking at mine.

"Now what did I do?" I groan

"What did you do? What did you do? I think the appropriate question would be what you didn't do! Will you ever learn to listen Katniss?" Haymitch yells

I sit on the fluffy couch and listen to the whole lecture knowing that if I walk out, Peeta would have become Haymitch's favorite tribute who actually obeys him

"You can't trust him Katniss! He is a career "is the only thing I hear before haymitch stops talking

"I am sure he would not have rat me out like a certain someone who happens to be my district partner" I mutter under my breath, glaring at Peeta

"Since you were getting a little too comfy with them I thought someone should inform Haymitch about your new _friends" _

"They are _not _my_ friends" _is the last thing I say before dashing out to my room and banging the door as hard as I can.

I sit on my bed thinking about the whole drama that happened just now. _Why was Peeta being so…so possessive? Was he jealous? No…why would he be, but still. He was behaving like Gale used to sometimes, super-possessive and overprotective. But It doesn't use to rub me off the way Peeta does, maybe because I do not have to kill Gale in the arena where i will be battling for my life. _

"My life is such a mess" I say to myself before a particular unwanted enters my room

"What are you doing here?" I snap, clearly nothing but annoyed by the sight of Peeta

"I'm Sorry….Haymitch wants both of us present while he discusses the strategies for the private sessions with the game makers tomorrow"

"Its tomorrow? Wasn't it supposed to be the day after?" I cry, suddenly forgetting all the anger I was feeling.

"It was, but they changed it due to the current 'circumstances'" he replies in a low voice, maybe he is feeling guilty for shouting at me for no reason like that.

"fine, let's go" I say

I have no choice but to walk with Peeta till we reach the dining room. He tells me that he was sorry for yelling at me like that and that he didn't know what happened to him that time and that we should try and be friends again.

"Whatever" I reply to Peeta's long and boring speech. I like it better the way it is actually. A really irritating Peeta is better than the friendly and nice one I had met the first time. It will be easier to kill him once we are in the arena. I try not to take his apology in consideration and just let things be the way they are.

"Can they do that?" I ask haymitch once I take my place on the dining table.

"Katniss, they are the gamemakers. They can do anything they want."

"So what do you want us to do?" Peeta asks

"Basically show them what you're good at. This is the right time to show off." He says. I can feel that the last sentence was directed to me.

"Peeta, remember to throw weights and show them your strength. Katniss, do what you have already done." He continue

"She provoked me "I try weakly to defend myself."I got angry and just shot the arrows"

"Learn to control your anger Katniss. Arrogance, Anger and Ignorance can kill more easily than any weapon." He bestows his words of wisdom on us.

"I am not arrogant or ignorant" I say to defend myself

"You will be if you spend more time with those careers" says Haymitch. He really looks serious this time.

"Fine" I say and leave to my room. _Why does everything come down to this_? I ask myself as I lie motionless on my bed. Exhausted and tired I drift off to another world in no time

* * *

**hey guys , please please review. i need all the suggestions i can get. if there are any things which you don't like or would like to add, Don't hesitate to review or PM me.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Shit! What have I done? There's no chance of me getting a decent score now. Even if there was a slight possibility of me getting a reasonable score, I had shot the chance the moment when I aimed my arrow at the gamemakers. Leave the score. I could be punished for this; my family could be punished for my recklessness, my ability of not being able to control my anger. Of course I wasn't trying to kill one of them; I was shooting at the apple because I was angry at being ignored. But does it matter now? Obviously not! Maybe if I had apologized or even begged them for forgiveness, they may have shown some clemency. But no, I just had to walk out of the place in the most impertinent manner._ I think as I lie on the silky mattress crying my heart out on the pillow.

"Katniss? Open the door" I hear Haymitch knock on my door and ask.

I quickly wipe my tears, wash my face and try to hide the redness in my eyes which are now puffy from crying for at least an hour. I open the door

"Come for dinner, Everyone's waiting for you. They are going to telecast the scores soon" he says

_Oh well. I can't hide in my room forever_. I put on the cold, emotionless mask I had practiced and walk towards the dining room. I feel a pang in my heart when I see Cinna and Portia there._ I had not only ruined my chances of getting sponsors but also their efforts._ I try not to make eye-contact with any of them and concentrate on my dinner.

"Enough small talk now_. _Just tell me how disastrous you were today" Haymitch says

Peeta tells him about his turn, pretty much the same situation. Drunk gamemakers who were singing and enjoying their food instead of paying attention to him.

This makes me feel a little bit better. Even though he had not thrown things at the gamemakers , at least he was aggravated too.

"And what about you, Sweetheart?" Haymitch turns to me and asks

"I shot an arrow at the gamemakers" I say in my most 'I couldn't care less' voice

"You WHAT?" I hear Effie shriek, validating my worst fears

"I didn't shoot any of them. It was like Peeta said…they were ignoring me and I got mad and shot the arrow at apple in the mouth of the stupid pig that was getting more attention than I was." I say boldly

"And how did they react?" Haymitch asks in a controlled voice

"I don't know. I walked out" I say

"Without being dismissed?" Effie asks in a horrified voice. She looks like she's about to faint

"I dismissed myself. I bowed and said 'thank you for your consideration' then just marched out"

At this point I am sure Haymitch will start shouting at me or Effie will start screeching and sobbing or Peeta will try to make me understand what a terrible mistake I had done . But what happened next totally surprised me

"Genius! Just the perfect touch of rebellion. What were their faces like?" he asks in an amused voice

My emotionless mask drops and I actually feel cheered up. I never expected him to react this way.

"Terrified, Astonished, speechless even ridiculous" I reply" one man tripped and fell into a tub of red wine"

Everyone at the table looks amused by this, even Effie as she tries to suppress a smile.

"Scores don't matter unless they're good, by any chance people may think you are trying to hide a special ability. People used that as a strategy. I remember Johanna Mason using that" says Cinna trying to reassure me. I give him a weak smile and start filling my stomach with the exotic dished kept in front of me till I can't take any more.

We all move to the sitting room to watch the telecast of the scores. A head shot of the tribute comes followed by their score below it. Marvel- 9, Glimmer- 8. _she must know how to use some weapons atleast._ Cato- 10, Clove-10. _As expected. I really want to see Clove mocking Cato about the score. _The rest of the tributes get an average of five, amazingly little rue manages to get a 7 and thresh a 9. Peeta get an 8,_ at least some of the gamemakers were watching him_.I cover my face with my palm as I hear them call my name out, expecting a 2 or 3.

Eleven

"I got a freakin 11" I jump and scream out

Everybody is hugging and congratulating me on my success. Eleven! _How the hell is this possible? _I ask myself but then try to forget. I got an 11 and it's all that matters now. I run to my room and bury myself under the covers. I was worn out because of all the drama and crying and screaming, I fall asleep.

I wake up with the sun rising over the glistening capitol. Interview Day today, 'A Big, Big day according to Effie. I take a quick shower, by now I had come to know which buttons to press and which not to. I head on to the dining room and see Peeta, Haymitch and Effie talking in hushed voices. I fill my plate and go sit down with them. Peeta leaves the table, avoiding my gaze and returning to his room.

"What's with him?" I ask Haymitch not realizing that both of them had stopped talking

"There has been a slight change in the plans" he says. The only part of the 'plan' which I remember is appearing mediocre in front of the other tributes and that was the part of the plan I had completely ruined the moment I had kept my hands on the bow and arrows.

"Which is?" I ask

"Peeta has asked to be coached separately" he says in a solemn voice

"Great, I was going to ask that anyway," I reply, hiding the treachery I had felt."So what's the schedule?"

"Both of you will have four hours each with Effie and me. You'll start with Effie" he says

I wonder what Effie is going to teach in the four hours allotted to her and I soon find out. Show business; that's what she's teaching me. How to walk in 4 inch heels without tripping in the full-length gown she's brought for me. The shoes are the most horrible part, having never worn them in my entire life I can't walk a few steps without shaking or grasping something for support. But Effie wears them all the time and if she can then I can.

After getting over with the heels, there's sitting and posture and poise and a hundred other things left. Smiling, that's the thing that's testing our patience the most. I have a tendency to either glare or maintain the emotionless mask I had learnt over the time.

"That's the best even I can do" she tells me and sighs "Remember you want them to like you"

"and you don't think they will?" I ask

"Not if you keep glaring at them all the time like they are your enemies"

"They are betting on how long I will live! I don't think they are my friends either" I snap

"Then pretend! " she composes herself and beams at me " Like this, I am smiling at you even though I want to smack your face" she says in her most sugary voice.

"Very convincing" I say "I am getting out of here" i stomp down, holding my dress till my knees.

Haymitch and Peeta look in a pretty good mood so I keep my hopes high about the content session being smoother than Effie's. But when the hell am I right? Never. In the middle of the session Haymitch just bangs his fists on the table and says

"Darling, you've got less charm than a slimy, dead slug" I can't help but feel offended at this comment. Even Haymitch realizes this and softens his voice

"Let's do this again, try being humble"

This is even worse than Effie's high heel lessons. By the end of the session I am no one at all. Not humble, not sexy or smart, not cocky or fierce or mysterious or funny. I am just me

"I give up sweetheart, just try not to show how much you loathe them" he says in a drunken voice.

Four hours till the interview starts! Four excruciating hours till the capitol realizes that I despise them and am certainly not the next victor. The rest of the day belongs to Cinna who is now my last hope. I wish he makes me look so stunning that no one cares about I say.

They spend the time making my skin as soft as silk, adding red highlights to my dark brown , almost black hair, making my face pale and painting it with make-up. I wear my dress and step into my shoes. I open my eyes and see a reflection in the mirror that is definitely not me. I look like some Capitol model with my perfect skin, eyes, hair; with my perfect everything. The dress in a mix of orange, red and yellow with gems all over it. I am not sexy or beautiful or charming but still I reflect some of these qualities

"so are you ready for the interview?" he asks

"Not a bit. Haymitch told me I am worse than a dead slug. I never smile but just glare or maintain an emotionless mask because I don't count any of them as my friends and I don't want them to know me. It's just impossible" I say

He observes me and then says "what about me? Do you think of me as your friend?"

Of all the people I had met during my stay at the capitol, Cinna was the most likable of them. I had somehow gotten to trust him. I nod slightly

"Then think as if you are talking to me, I'll me there in the crowd. Try to show your spirit"

I have to admit that this little talk with Cinna has proven more useful than the four hours I had spent with Haymitch. I feel confident now. At least I now have a plan. District 12 is last as usual. I am sure that the situation will be the same as the private session. The audience will get bored and the worst part is that I don't think shooting arrows at them will be impressive this time.

The interviews start soon after. Glimmer's the first one. With her sparkling emerald green eyes and tousled blond hair she gives a whole new definition to the word 'sexy'. She's smiling and giggling and by the look of it is easily winning the hearts of the audience. Caesar Flickerman is doing his best to make every tribute shine and make the interview a memorable one.

Marvel acts funny. Clove goes for mysterious and dark approach but surprises all of us by laughing and showing her pixie like features in the end making me remember that she was only 14 and still a child compared to the rest of us.

Cato comes up next. The cocky, conceited and vicious approach fits him perfectly. He is also trying for the 'Finnick Odair' style with his blond hair in a sexy mess and icy blue eyes.

"So what do you think about this year's tributes? Do you think you can win?" Caesar asks

"It's an interesting mix and I don't think I will be the victor. I know it" he replies with a smirk

"And what about the training score? Are you intimidated because a tribute from a district like district 12 got a score higher than you?" he asks. I know he has hit a sore subject

"Honestly, I think they mixed up our scores. But even that does not seem likely considering the fact that she could get 10" he replies, I know he is serious but the crowd starts laughing and Cato plays along flashing an unusual smile, a genuine smile. And finally Caesar asks the question for which at least half the capitol women have been waiting.

"Is there someone special back home?"

"Nah, never had time for that" he says in an unpersuasive manner

"Come on, you can tell us. We'll keep it a secret." He says winking his eye." A good-looking guy like must have at least 2 or 3"

I can't help but be on the edge of my seat when he is about to answer the question but the bell rings precisely at that moment. I feel disappointed for some reason. I keep thinking about this but then quickly compose myself. I don't want Peeta asking me anymore questions or accusing me. The interviews pass by more quickly than expected.

It's my turn now. I make my way to the center stage, thankfully not tripping anytime. I shake Caesar's hand and sit down on the couch. I try to finish the interview as quickly as possible not even remembering the details. It was not as bad as I had expected, the crowd seemed content and I did not make a complete fool of myself when asked about prim and home. I get down from the stage feeling dizzy because to the twirling.

I miss the first part of Peeta's interview coming back to focus when they finish talking something about roses and Caesar asks about his girlfriend.

"Well there is this one girl whom I had a crush on forever but I am pretty sure she didn't notice me till the reapings"

"She has another fellow?"

"No, but a lot of boys like her"

"You win and Go home; she won't be able to refuse"

"Winning won't help in my case…..she came here with me"

I take a moment to register the fact that the girl he was talking about was me. The cameras are all turned towards me. I see my expression of shock and protest on the screen. I open my mouth and then close it forming a deathly smile. My cheeks are red and I try not to look in to the cameras. He was so going to pay for it. The crowd is reduced to tears, the sad, tragic star-crossed lovers from district 12. I was determined not to be a part of this drama, even if it meant loosing sponsors.

We stand for the anthem and then head back out to the training center. Everyone leaves except the tributes, the escorts and the stylists. I take this as my chance and pin him on the ground and punch him hard and scratch him with my nails, if I had a bow right now, I would be more than happy to skewer him. He gets up but I am too quick for him and push him. He lands on some glass vases with flowers in it. The fragile things break and the water pour out of them, mixing with Peeta blood which was coming out of his hands due to the shards of the glass.

"What was that for?" he asks like nothing had happened

"With whose permission did you say those things about me? You had no right!" I shout at him. The rest of the tributes clear out, I could see Cato giving me his signature smirk and dragging clove along, I am sure she wanted to see the rest of the drama. Haymitch and Effie help Him get up. I turn towards Haymitch

"It was you wasn't it? Behind this great master plan?" I shout

"You are a fool Katniss, an idiot" he says in disgust "that boy made you look desirable, something you couldn't achieve on your own! Let's face it, you need all the help you can get in the romantic department.

"We are not star-crossed lovers!" I snap

"Who cares? This is all a big show! I can easily sell the star-crossed lovers from 12; you both will get all the sympathy in the world."

"I don't want their sympathy! I don't care about losing those sponsors! I am not a part of your stupid act, even if you say he has done me a favor. I don't care. I won't pretend to be a silly girl in love to get things like food or water. I have a 11 and my bow and arrows, that's all I need. Thank You Very Much!" I shout before storming of to my floor and bolting the door shut.

I spend the some time in my room, throwing darts at the dart board kept in front of me. Every time I imagine Peeta's or Haymitch's face I am bound to get a bull's eye. I lie on my bed thinking about tomorrow. _How will the arena be? Will there be trees or water? Will it be burning hot or ice cold? How many days will I survive? _All sorts of crazy thoughts rush through my mind. I tell an Avox to bring me dinner. I stuff my stomach till I am sick. I try to get sleep but the thought of the hunger games keeps me awake. I decide to go on the roof for a last time. I had adored that place, it was quite and tranquil. I sneek up like I did the other day. I step out of the lift and move towards the edge of the roof. I am so lost in the magnificent view that I don't even realize that a person a come up after me till I hear a voice

"Couldn't sleep Catnip?" there was only one person except who dared to call me that. Yeah you guessed it. I turn around to see a well-built figure with blond hair which looked almost silver under the dazzling moon light and icy cold eyes. Cato

"Yeah, nervous about the games I guess" I reply. He comes and stands next to me, for a few seconds we both just look at the capitol without speaking but I decide to break the ice after a while.

"Aren't you nervous?" I ask

"Why should I be?" he replies

"Right…I forgot you were the great and mighty Cato who didn't fear a thing" I say sarcastically

He gives me one of his annoying cocky smirks. I punch him in his abdomen, to my surprise he doesn't even twitch. He just looks down to me and says

"That's the best you could do catnip? What did you do to get that 11? Threatened them with arrows to give you an 11?" he asks, saying the last part in a joking manner

"Not exactly" I say in a low and meekly voice

"C'mon you can tell me, I won't tell anyone. Trust me" he says

I have a little debate in my mind whether to tell him or not. He didn't tell anyone about my shooting skills till I did myself. Everyone already knows about my shooting skills and it won't do much harm to tell him, I decide.

"Well…..i didn't threaten them. Instead I shot an arrow at them. Not at them, but at the apple in the pigs mouth kept in front." I say waiting for his reply. He just gives me a 'seriously? That's the best lie you can think of?' look. When I don't reply for a while, he realizes that I wasn't joking and says

"What were you thinking Katniss? They could have done anything to you! To you family! That was nothing but reckless."

"Why are you so concerned?" I ask raising my eyebrow

"I….am not" he replies, sounding like he was trying to convince himself.

We are silent for a few more moments. The chilly winds start blowing; I wrap my hands around my arms and brush them, a feeble attempt to keep warm. I close my eyes and imagine I am home in front of the fire. I feel an instant sensation of warmness after that but it not because my thoughts instead it's because of an arm wrapped around mine.

"You are so….hot" I mumble not realizing what I had just said

"It took you so long to realize" I smirks and says

I turn a bright crimson now, understanding what I had said

"I didn't mean that. I meant you are warm…., the temperature hot….., not the good looking one" I stammer "can we just forget I said anything?" I say burying my face in my palms. I hear him laugh, not the mocking laugh or the fake laugh. A genuine laugh. His laugh is so…I can't describe it but I am officially embarrassed now to admit how much I want to hear his laugh again.

"That was a good punch you threw at lover boy" he says changing the topic for good

"Thanks, I was really infuriated because of his so called 'confession'" I reply remembering the sudden rush fury I had felt at that time.

"So you two are not the tragic, star-crossed lovers of district 12?" he asks

"Are you out of your mind? That was Haymitch's master plan for getting us more sponsors" I reply feeling the anger in my voice at the thought of me and Peeta being together.

"You know…" he says coming closer to me "if someone happens to see us here like this. It would ruin your mentor's master plan" he says in an alluring

"Then…I better not let that happen" I say slipping out of his grip even though I have no plans of being a part of the tragic lovers scheme

"Hey Katniss! See you tomorrow " I hear him call out as I move towards the exit

"Let's just hope not" I reply knowing that we would be enemies and that only one of us was going to live.

He gives me a solemn nod. I reach my floor and race towards my bed. Only 12 hours left till the most awaited event of the year begins …... 12 hours till I face the worst form of death….., 12 hours for the hunger games to begin

* * *

**This is sooo cute! i honestly felt butterflies in my stomach while writing this. i was feeling really romantic( something which rarely happens) today so i stayed up till 1 am to write this stuff =) ;). I have noticed that out of the ninety people that read this story,only one or two people review =( . It would mean the world to me if you people could put up at least 4 reviews. pretty pls with the cherry on the top =). Don't worry even if you guys don't I'll still keep updating **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: - Finally finished this chapter! It is the longest chappie so far. I had actually turned nocturnal for this and was writing every night for 3 days till I saw the sun rising. And everytime I used to hear a door click I used to be be like SHIT! * hides the laptop under the pillow and pretends to be asleep* XD**

**. My school vacation is going on so it's not like it really matters but my mom has been incredibly pissed about me waking up at like 3 in the afternoon. And I AM EXTREMELY SORRY if I hadn't replied to any of your reviews. I am pretty new on fanfiction and I didn't know that it was internet etiquette. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

Cato POV

20…19…18…17…16…15…

The legendary voice of Claudius Templesmith booms throughout the arena. I look at the other tributes, who are supposedly my competitors. Oh please! Most of them don't even stand a chance at surviving the bloodbath at the cornucopia. Clove is five pedestals to my left. I can clearly see the mischievous, blood-thirsty glint in her eyes. She was waiting for this so desperately that she practically forced me to stay up at night and go through the plan like ten times.

14…13…12…11…10….

Marvel and Glimmer both looking uneasy and are doing a very bad job at hiding their nervousness. If it was up to me; I would eradicate them as soon as possible but Clove insisted on having them. 'Keep your friends close but your enemies closer' she said. The little devil was more cunning than any of us could imagine.

9…8…7…6…5...

I look towards Katniss. Her face shows utter confusion; her eyes keep shifting from the cornucopia to the thick woods. I know she wants the bow, badly that too. Once she gets her hands on it she might stand a very good chance at winning, with her 11 and stunning dresses and the tragic lovers' drama. She will not have trouble getting sponsors. After doing a quick analysis in my mind I decide to let Glimmer have it. She can't harm anyone with it even if she tried, it was a safe option.

4…3…2…1…

Let The 74th Hunger Games Begin!

I feel a rush of adrenaline through my body as those words escape Claudius Templesmith's lips. I race towards the cornucopia, not worrying about what the others were doing and grab a spear and a sword. I impale my spear through the district 4 tribute who hardly knew how to handle weapons and was an insult to the careers. There should have been a canon but the cries of victory, screams of anguish and clashing of metal must be overpowering it

I grab a few knives and throw them at two running figures, I see them stumble and fall with blood spilling out of their bodies. Then move on to skewer red haired guy who was stupid to come back to the cornucopia even though he had a knife and stab a blonde girl who seemed to be petrified by the sight of dead bodies and blood around her. I look around for more victims but only see dead bodies except the people who are in the alliance .I hear Clove swearing and cursing loudly, Marvel was picking up weapons from the fallen tributes and Glimmer was trying to get all the blood off her body.

"Get all the weapons you can, and Clove stop swearing. We have already killed 10 of them, it's not a bad start"

"I was this close to killing that wretched district 12 bitch! But she slipped away with one of my knives" she says with a mad glint in her eyes which manages to scare even me.

"It's no use wasting your time cursing now. Just take all the weapons and edible items, pack them in the backpacks " I instruct and they do as I say, no one dares to argue, not even Clove. I love it, having power over people, making them do what I want, being the leader.

After packing the backpacks, we head over to the lake to wash the stench of blood from our bodies, not wanting to draw any hungry, flesh-eating mutts toward us. No one knows what this arena is filled with.

"Let's go hunting now" I say after getting considerably dry

"But we already have bags full of food! Can't we just sit and rest for a while?" Glimmer pleads

"I meant hunting tributes and No we can't rest. We have wasted enough time already" I say in a commanding tone "if anyone wants to stay here then they can stay here alone" I hear a few grumbles from Glimmer but in the end she agrees. We go towards the woods as a team, no…..as a pack; just like wolves do, hunting the weaker ones and going to any length to survive.

Katniss POV

I take the support of a nearby tree and start panting, ignoring the stinging and sharp pain in my legs because of running at my top speed for about an hour, tripping almost 5 times due to the uneven rock surface and scratches and cuts thanks to the barbed thorns which were poking out of almost every bush. I am faster than most of the girls in my school and am good at running short distances like 300m but long distances wear me out easily. The scorching heat because of the sun which is right above my head isn't helping either.

My body starts aching and I can't think straight anymore. I decide to take cover up a tree. It looks stronger than most around me and considering my weight which is not a lot, it is a decent choice.

I scale up the tree and sit on a branch, not too high but not too low either. I check the supplies in my sack which was an irritating florescent orange. It has the basic things- a sleeping bag, matches, cracker, dried beef strips etc. I reach of the bottle of water and press it against my lips, waiting for the water to bring life back to my cracked lips and dried throat. Only it never comes, it's empty. I restrain myself from throwing the bottle down in rage. Fatigue is all over me. I lean against the bark and close my eyes, hoping it would give some sort of relief but instead I doze off into dreamless sleep

I look up at the sky. It's past twilight now. It was afternoon when I had got here. I realize that I hadn't tied myself up to the tree, that if I had rolled over in my sleep it would send me crashing down towards the ground which was enough to cause a fatal injury or even death. I had been so reckless and this was only the first day. I hear the anthem which preceded the death toll. 10 all together. It was the first day and almost half of them are already dead. I am not one of them...and neither is Peeta.

I feel a rush of warmth on my cheeks and it was not because of my sleeping bag. I look back, the trees were blocking my view but I could still see a little figure, a girl rubbing her hands against the bonfire. I bite my tongue hard in order to hold back my desire to yell every swear word I knew at her. Was she out of her mind? Starting a fire now when the careers must be hunting for their victims! It was good as screaming "here I am! Come and get me" with a giant bright florescent flag. I understand that not everyone had got a sleeping bag like me. But then they should have put up with the cold, curled in a ball and gritted their teeth through the night.

I would have not cared a bit about the fire if I was not stuck up here in a tree less than five meters away from the biggest dim-witted thickhead in the games, but I was. I decide to reveal myself, hitting her head with a stone or something like that; I don't think I can kill her even though I badly want to stab her with my knife for putting both our lives in danger. And then clear any signs that there was a fire. I am about to get down when I hear footsteps, It's too late. The careers are already here, all I can do now is try my best to hide and hope that they won't find me.

Cato POV

It is starting to get disheartening now; we have been waking for more than 3 hours now we have found nothing! Nothing at all. Even Clove has lost her enthusiasm and was telling that it was better to go back to the cornucopia. But I was determined to move on, not return back empty handed. We were looking around and walking when Clove shrieked cheerfully

"Cato, Look! We have finally found something!" her eyes which were wilted till now had gained back the vicious sparkle

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go" I say. The tribute must be really stupid or cold to ignite a fire at this point. The gray smoke could be seen easily by anyone.

We creep slowly, not making any sound. We reach the clearing where a small girl, probably 13 had turned her back towards us and was facing the fire. She seemed to be too dazed to even notice that we were right behind her with our weapons out.

"Any volunteers or should I do this honor myself" I say while pulling my sword out of its sheath. I smirk as the girl turns back and starts screaming and begging for her life. Not waiting for their response, I am already about to slice the girl when I see something moving in a nearby tree.

"Do this one for me Clove," I say tossing her my sword which she barely manages to catch. I go near the tree which was roughly 6 meters away from the clearing. I hear the Clove's growl and the tormented screams of the girl. It seems like Clove was having fun, playing with the girl before slaughtering her while I was here looking up at a tree hoping that someone was up there for me to kill.

I maybe a master with swords, spears, machetes , blades and any other weapons you can name but climbing trees was something that was never my forte. I still remember the time I first scaled a tree when I was eleven. That was the most humiliating time of my life. It was during career training, we were supposed to climb it without any support using only our hands and legs but I had slipped a knife in my pocket to make it easier. I had barely managed to reach the middle when the knife slide out from my hand and I was sent crashing to the ground. The only people laughing at me were Clove and my trainer but seeing them laugh, everyone else joined in. The fall had broken my ankle and when Callousia, my trainer found about the knife…Cheating isn't taken easily in district 2. She made me run the field twenty times despite of my broken ankle. Since then I had tried my best to stay as far as I could from trees.

I am about to give up a go back, not wanting to miss any more action at the clearing when something completely unexpected happens

Katniss POV

I close my eyes, praying that Cato doesn't see me. And for a while it seems like my prayers are being heard because he is about to go back at the clearing and leave me alone. _Seems like the odds are finally in my favor…_I think. But I should have known better than that. It appears as if those words were jinxed since as soon as I thought that the unexpected happened.

I can hear the branch crack. _Please don't break! Please don't break!_ I pray in vain. _Crack…Snap! BANG! _And I am sent smashing onto the ground, I half-expect to land on my head or arms and break down on the spot but surprisingly manage to land on one of my foot with my palms giving me support. It was not a bad entry to some onlooker but I could literally feel my bones crumble and ache with pain. I want to curl into a ball and scream, the pain was excruciating but I do not want to seem weak to those piercing blue eyes in front of me.

"Had a bad fall, Catnip?" I look up to see the same smug, cocky, insufferable face smirking at me

"It was on purpose…..I wanted to show myself" I stutter in an unconvincing tone

"Breaking the branch which you were perched up on; even I can't think a better way than to show oneself. Extremely clever of you to do that, Catnip" he rolled his eyes and said in an annoyingly sarcastic way.

"Stop calling me that…" I say in a deadly voice

"Make me"

I remove my knife from my belt and pin it at Cato's neck. The movement is so fast that even he can't help but look taken aback.

"Now speak"

He just rolls his eyes and gives me a '_seriously? You think you can do it?'_ look. Why is he so infuriating? If it was some other weaponless tribute then he/she would have been pleading for mercy or would have closed their eyes and made their final stand. But here was Cato, mocking me on my face even though I had a knife pinned to his throat and could slice it anytime I wanted.

"You've got guts Catnip, most of them wouldn't even try to pull off a stunt like that." He says, not a bit bothered that could kill him any moment. This was getting on my nerve now

"Why are you not afraid?" I ask frantically, desperate for an answer. Was this what people thought of me? A placid, coy girl in pretty dress that had to be taken seriously because she knew how to use a bow and had got an 11

"Why should I be…..? I know I can always do this" he says as she twists my arms and in less than a second, I am the one with the knife to my throat. The tortured shrieks and triumph howls and the cheering has stopped, I hear the canon. The show must be over and now there were going to come here. _Great! That exactly what I need, more blood-thirsty careers who would jump on the chance to kill me. _I keep struggling, trying to get out of his strong grip but all in vain.

All of a sudden I realize that the knife was still in my hands, if I could drop it then maybe I could escape. I try my best to loosen my grip but his hands are clasped against mine. I somehow manage to drop the knife right on his foot, he lets go of me and I kick the knife before he could grab it. We both stand there face to face, both of us weaponless. There is quite a bit distance between me and him. I can sprint really fast; if I manage to distract him somehow then maybe I could escape. I am still forming the plan in my mind when we are joined by some unwanted company.

Cato POV

"Ooh…another prey! This is good" says Clove licking her lips in anticipation the way some hungry animal does before finishing off its victim. She maybe my best friend but the mad maniac side of her never fails to creep me out.

"Can I kill her Cato? Please! Pretty please with a blood red cherry on the top" she says in an extremely childish manner.

I couldn't see the terror on Katniss's; she was doing her best to hide it. I think about it for a while, It would be very easy to kill her now but there is this little annoying voice in the back of my head telling me not to. She was decent….No, brilliant with the bow and could actually be useful. But then there was the other part of me telling me to kill her on the spot for everything she had done – stealing our sponsors, upstaging all of us by getting an 11( I had a really big temper tantrum when I saw that on TV) and most of all for being stuck in my head. As much as I'd like to deny it, she was stuck in my head, particularly after last night. She was different. Don't get me wrong, I am not love-struck or infatuated by her but I couldn't forget her either. It would be better to kill her on the spot and end it right now. But what I say next contradicts my initial decision

"No...We are not killing her. Not tonight at least. She is a part of the alliance now." I say

"Have you lost it, Cato? She is from that slummy district 12, she's a useless ass and if you are not going to kill her then I am" I hear Clove shout, she is the only one who dares speak up to me. I could hear both glimmer and marvel protest and complain at my decision as well now, thanks to Clove.

"I am standing right here, you know "Katniss clears her throat and says "so it would be more civil if you don't call me a useless ass from a slummy district" she folds her arms and stands.

"I said that we are not killing her and she is now a part of the alliance" I speak in my most commanding voice "Anyone who disagrees can speak to me"

"But—"Clove says before I cut her off

"Anyone?" I say my voice towering theirs. Glimmer and Marvel shake their head while Clove just picks up Katniss's knife and examines it.

"Give the knife to her" I order her

"But it is mine" she retorts

"It _was_ yours but you lost it so it's rightfully hers"

Clove narrows her eyes and glares at both of us. It's hard to know who she is more angry at.

"I don't need it anyway! Catch it if you can" she says as she chucks the knife at her, half-hoping it would hit her but Katniss effectively catches it, aggravating Clove even more as she stomps off.

"We'll spend the night at the cornucopia" I say in a less-commanding manner than before not wanting to sound too bossy.

I take the lead with Clove beside me.

"Why?" she whispers, the anger still conveyed through her voice.

"Keep your friends closer but your enemies closer" I reply with a smirk. She growls at me and asks

"What is she then?"

"What do you think?"

"I think she is a weakling and that we should have killed her at the first chance we had!" she retorts before marching backwards next to Katniss.

Katniss POV

_Am I dreaming or did Cato actually save my life? They could have easily killed me there when I was weaponless and vulnerable but instead he forced Clove to give me my knife back. Is this some sort of tactic of his? One moment he was holding a knife to my throat and next he was stopping Clove from slaying me. _I can't help but feel that I owe him. _Why am I always in debt? And why right now at the hunger games where I will have to kill these people if I want to live? _ I am still trying to take in what had happened just now when Clove come next to me.

"What did you do with him while we all were gone" she eyes me suspiciously and asks

"What?" I astounded by this question "Nothing!" I say freaked out by the strange stare she was giving me and thinking what she assumed in her dirty little head

"Really?" she asks in the same tone , raising her eyebrow

"Yes! And stop creeping me out" I say

"Fine, and just to let you know, I don't trust you and if you do anything devious; anything at all then I won't hesitate to slither my knife across your neck" she says in a deadly serious voice

"Sure…" I manage to say after getting the death threat "And thanks for giving a warning in advance"

She scowls at this and says "I am watching you" while making the gesture before going back ahead

"Don't mind her. It's just Clove being Clove. She cool once you get to know her" I hear the blonde female in front of me say

"Thanks…" I reply. This day was seriously not going the way I premeditated. First, Cato making me a part of the career alliance and now Glimmer was being sweet and comforting me

"What _did_ you do anyway?" she is trying hard to maintain an unemotional voice

"Jeez! Why does everyone seriously think that I didsomething with him?" I burst out; my voice louder than I intended. Everyone stops and now is looking at me like I had just said something scandalizing which I guess I did. That's when Glimmer says

"I was asking what you did _to him_ not _with him" _in a phony innocent voice. That part about Glimmer not being a bi*** and actually turning out to be sweet; I said it too soon. I send a 'thanks a lot Glimmer" glare at her.

"Maybe I should have killed you earlier…" says Cato who seems to be reconsidering his decision

"Maybe I should have stayed put in that tree and not exposed myself—"I say

"What do you mean by _exposed_ yourself?" Clove interjects as usual

"Ughhh! Why do you have to take everything in the wrong way? I didn't mean anything like that!" In my list of the people I hate, Clove has easily managed to come in the top five even though I known her for less than three days.

Clove is about to retort when Cato stops her says

"It's getting late! We should have been at the cornucopia by now. Run along. The last one to reach has to keep the first watch" he starts sprinting and all of us follow.

_Oh no…not a race! Guess it will be my turn to keep watch first. _I try my best to run but my legs refuse to do so by turning into jelly every five minutes. I am about to give up when I remember Cato's bold expression when I had the knife to his throat, he not at all apprehensive that time; in fact he seemed to be taunting me! Telling me that I couldn't do it! This thought fuels my anger and I sprint forward, determined not to be last. I don't pay much attention to the other tributes and keep my eyes on the target. Unexpectedly, I come second with Clove, who seems angrier than ever to find out that we have tied yet again. Glimmer comes last but Marvel takes her place. Everyone's hungry after the 20 minute race so we build a campfire and dig into the bounty.

No wonder the careers win almost every year. They have nothing to worry about; they were trained assassins and got most of the stuff at the cornucopia. If I was alone right now, I would be living on wild berries and the cracker in my sack; but here, I am eating beef strips and fresh bread (the kind we could never afford at home). Ironically, I was getting better quality food here in the arena than back home.

"How many kills did each of you get?" Clove asks in a competitive tone

"I got 1" Glimmer replies, not looking satisfied with herself

"2" says Marvel, looking disappointed

"Ha! I beat both of you. I've got 3" Clove says in a self-righteous voice

"Don't celebrate so soon" Cato says nudging her "I've got four" he says with a smirk

"Oh wait! I didn't count that girl at the clearing. That means I've got four too" she says while beaming

"You can't count that! I gave that one to you!"

"Your mistake" she replies "You could have got five, but you let her live" she says while judging me like I was something repulsive.

I am feeling completely out of place now, I am not supposed to be here but I am. I consider running away tonight…..Yes that would be a good idea. But my best chance of surviving is with the careers, over here I have food, shelter and maybe….protection?

_But the careers will kill you instantly when they realize that you are no longer of use_! A voice in my head says to me. _**I am sure Cato won't, after all he is the reason you are alive right now. You owe him. You can't just run away!**_ I hear another voice speak_. You can't trust him, he is a career. You are in the Hunger Games… You can't trust anyone! __** But your best chance is with the careers. They have already taken you as their ally. Don't betray them.**_ _There has to be trust in the first place! Haven't Clove and Glimmer made clear that they despise you? You would be better without them. __**Don't do it Katniss….listen to your heart. **__ You are in the hunger games! There is no place for your heart here! __**Katniss…..**_

"Katniss! Snap out it" I hear someone call my name out

"Huh?" I reply, still in some kind of a trance

"Marvel has to keep the first watch not you. Go and get some sleep "says Cato in a tired voice before he goes and lies down himself

With a heavy mind, a heavy heart and a heavy soul, I sleep.

* * *

**Also there is a thing I forgot to mention…. I got into a fight with my best friends because they were upset and mad that I was spending all my time on this site and was not hanging out with them and they told me that I was turning into a 'GEEK'. To be honest even I thought that some of it was true so I am not that motivated on writing right now… So should I continue this story? Pls review and tell! **

_One more thing! Has there been any improvement in my writing since the fourth chapter? Cause I have got a amazing beta (RisaLovesCato) who has been giving me tips and stuff and I hope they have been helping…_

_And lastly…Reviews, suggestions, Critiques are all Encouraged so don't hesitate! I know I have been talking(typing actually) too much now so…_

**XOXO **


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys! guess what? i had a bet with my best friends that if they hated the hunger games them i would stop writing forever and they just fell in love with the movie( thats the magic of the hunger games). they were so inspired by Clove that they sneaked into my room and were throwing darts on my dartboard and their aim was so superb that i now have these little holes on my door and wall( thanks a lot Clove!). so i am gonna continue writing and they are gonna help me on the plot... make things more cheesy **

**I am extremely sorry for the short chapter. I know, one time i update a 4,000 word chapter and the next it is a 1,000 chapter =P. The only excuse i have is that it is summer right now and i have been having fun in the sun. Anyways enjoy =D**

* * *

"_Why?" she asks, the pain in her eyes and voice conveys it all. She looks down at the spear protruding out of her stomach and slowly moves her hands towards it. "I trusted you! I thought you were… my friend." She cries frantically_

"_Rue… I am so sorry" I run towards her and kneel down to come to her level. "I am your friend." She just looks at me with her big brown eyes. Once, they were so full of life and hope, they actually made me believe that everything will be alright. But now all they reflected were betrayal and sadness. I could see the light in those eyes flickering and dimming as every moment passed_

"_I thought I was safe with you…you were like my elder sister to me" I moment she says that she turns into a little girl with blond hair and moonlit blue eyes. Prim was standing in front of me, her eyes filled with despair and brimming with tears. I lift my hand to touch her but she moves back. Fear…that's what she was feeling. My own sister, the one who I had made sure got everything I never did, I took her place in the games and now she was afraid of me?_

"_You're not my sister…you're a monster! You have become one of them now!" she stammers. I look around and see my so-called allies standing there and smirking. Cato comes forward and says_

"_That's right fire girl, you are one of us now" _

"_Just another piece of their games…" Peeta's disappointed voice echoes, followed by my mother's, gale's, Haymitch's, Cinna's and Madge's voice repeating the same line. _

"_No! Never! Please don't leave me!" I cry hysterically, banging my fists on the ground. I close my eyes, face towards the sky and cry "Father! Please help me out". I open my eyes and find two snake- like eyes looking intently at mine. I jerk back in surprise and at this president snow breaks into a sly smile and says_

"_Just another piece of our games" _

xxxxxxxx

"Finally, you are awake! I tried to wake you up but you were just tossing and turning while muttering something" says Clove. She is standing in front of me with her arms folded and a scowl on her face

"Huh? What?" I say in an extremely sleepy manner, still trying to recover from the horrible nightmare I just had

"Just forget it! It's your turn to keep watch now so get up and let me sleep" she says in an irritated tone before grasping my hand and yanking me up.

"And remember if you try to kill us in our sleep then—"

"you won't hesitate to slither your knife across my neck" I complete her sentence and say" I remember that"

"And you should" she says looking slightly impressed. She falls asleep as soon as she closes her eyes, her hand still clutching her knife.

I lean on the cornucopia and try not to think about the nightmare but the bloody images of rue, prim and the others refuse to leave my mind. This is all because I am here right now, sitting and thinking instead of actually _doing_ something. I decide to follow my gut instinct and get the hell out of here. Sure, I may not be this lucky next time the careers find me but that will be _if_ they find me. I am taking chances right now, but what's life without a few risks? I know that the rest of Panem will think I am completely out of my mind when they understand what I will be doing next. Getting invited (forced, in my sense) to be in the career gang for a tribute of an outlying district should be like a dream come true. Ample food, water and supplies, no worries about other tributes attacking you since you are with the careers (unless it's the careers who decide to finish you off) .And I am just about to leave everything behind. Such an idiot.

I move towards glimmer and think about snatching the bow and arrows which were meant to be mine. I look at them with eyes full of greed. I reach forward to take them but stop. I would get them eventually, but by fair means not stealing it like this. _Great! _I am thinking about fairness here in the hunger games where partiality and betrayal were the second most common things after death…

I pick up my backpack and my knife, the same knife which Cato gave back to me. I look back towards the careers. Glimmer's face was expressionless but she seemed to be moaning, so either she is having a nightmare or a great dream (if you know what I mean). Clove is smiling wickedly, she is probably dreaming about killing someone; hopefully not me. And then there is Cato

_Damnit! Why did I have to see his face just before leaving? _I look down at him. His blond hair look silver in the moonlight, the same way they did when we were on roof. His face was so harmless that it was hard to believe that he was a trained killer, yet it had some kind of stony touch to it. I think about him, his family and his past.

It is that moment I realize that even the careers have families back home that hope their child, sister or brother would make it out alive. Most of them don't even want to be here! All of them except Cato were reaped against their will with nobody to volunteer for them. It was not their fault that they were trained for this. The career districts maybe simply trying to ensure that most of their tributes survive, no matter what it takes. They were closer to the capitol so they had some privileges which the rest of the districts were not fortunate enough to receive. Their situation was very similar to Madge's.

I think about how the rest of the districts hate the careers for their heartlessness and viciousness, how even I was one of them. But truthfully, they are just doing what they have to. It was not the careers who were the enemies; it was the capitol who was forcing us to become savage killers.

They said that the hunger games were something that united us all but in reality it is just creating a greater divide. The richer districts were envied and resented by the poorer districts while richer despised and never thought the other districts as an equal. It was the same behavior the tributes were reflecting in the hunger games

I bend down a lightly touch his forehead and hair, not wanting to wake him up at any cost

"I am sorry Cato, but I just have to leave" I whisper. Here is something I had never felt before- shame. He had saved me from his blood-thirsty allies, defended me when I was too vulnerable to do so and I was abandoning him, ditching him like that. I knew that clove would never let him hear the end of it. He might have plans of killing me later or using me in some way but right now, when I am looking at his innocent face. I can't imagine he would hurt anyone even though I _know_ what he is capable of.

I bend my head a little lower than I should, his face is so close to my own. I could feel his warm breath on my face as he breathes; I examine every little detail of face. The faint scar on his lips and a more recent one on his forehead which was partially hidden by a tuft of blond hair, it was like the imperfection on his face are what made it perfect. All of a sudden, I feel I shouldn't leave, like I was safe here. I had decent food, clean water and a protective shelter and I had him. What more could a tribute want?

_Oh god! I am being ridiculous right now! What am I thinking? First, I decide to stay then after the nightmare I conclude that it would be best if I left and now, after seeing his stupid freakin face which urges me to stay. Ugh! Why did I even turn back? I should have not even thought about him in the first place!_

I force myself back to reality. This was the hunger games and petty things like emotions, guilt and pity had no place here. All of us were trying to do the same thing, but only one of us would succeed and I am determine to be the one. I think about Prim, my mother and Gale, their faces gave me enough courage to I put on a brave face and get up. I sling the backpack on my shoulder and am about to move on when an annoyingly familiar voice says

"Going somewhere, Catnip?"

Panic… that is what I feel the instant I hear those words. Fear and Panic cause people to do stupid things and I was certainly no exception to that rule because what I do next is possibly the most reckless, crazy and irrational thing ever done in the hunger games

* * *

**My friends who love all fluffy and romantic stuff insisted that i did some catoniss action but honestly i was damn sleepy cuz i woke up at 5 in the morning at its 10 pm now. I know this is not my best work but i promise to improve and update sooner**

**Don't forget to press that cute little 'review' button, it makes me happy everytime.**

**Critiques, reviews, suggesstion are BLAH, Blah Blah... i am too damn sleepy to even time it. You know...JUST REview.. that'll keep me happy**

**One last thing, any guesses how katniss reacts? review and tell! **

**Goodbye and Goodnight**

**XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys! srry for the late update but i am currently on vacation in India so i didn't get a lot of time to write =(. I hereby swear that i will update every week and you guys can send me all the hate you want if i don't. I now i may have been a little obnoxious since i never take the liberty of thanking my wonderful reviews, followers and favoriters. **

**I was originally planning the kiss in this chapter as my friends insisted on making it more cheesy but i thought it would be too fast. and as i said earlier i don't believe in love at first sight so things will go kinda slow here. After all, the hunger games isn't all about romance.**

**enjoy =)**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Imagine yourself in running for your life in some dark, creepy woods. The person who is chasing you is none other than the most vicious and feared killer in the whole land. The same person who has once saved your life but you returned his favor by throwing a knife at him just because you were stupid enough to believe you could get away. You are now getting exhausted from all the running but his speed is as constant as ever and you can clearly hear his footsteps as he gets closer. The only defense you had was a knife which you had so idiotically thrown away and he was approaching you with a sword, a spear and god knows how many other weapons which you couldn't even name. What were your odds of surviving? Not very good were they? Now, imagine all of this with the fact that you were in the brutal pageant called as the hunger games where people were dying to kill you. Worsens the situation 100 times doesn't it? Now stop imagining. Feels good doesn't it? Returning to reality? Wish I could the same

Now you have a slight idea of what is going through my mind right now. The woods were always my home and these particular trees reminded me of the silent nights I had spent in the woods either hunting or talking to Gale. The bright moonlight passes through the branches and leaves, forming intricate patterns. If I was not running for my life right now, I would have gladly taken a moment to admire the beauty of the arena.

I am a fast runner, one of the best in my school but only of short distances. Long distances wear me out easily. First, I huff and puff as my chest tightens due to the lack of oxygen reaching them. Then, my head starts to get all dizzy and the images around me blur and finally, I collapse and pass out. It happens every time try to run more than 800 m.

I rest both of my hands on my knees and start panting. My legs ache with pain and refuse to move. _That's it Katniss, your body had betrayed you. The only thing that can save you now is quick thinking._

"Did you really think you could get away so easily?" Cato's mocking voice questions

I look up and see his face. His blond hair sticking up the usual way, sweat dripping down from his forehead. I guess I wasn't the only one tired but at least he wasn't on the verge of collapsing. I wipe away any trance of weakness or exhaustion and put on a brave face. If this was going to be my final stand then I wasn't going to act weak or beg for mercy.

He comes closer to me till I am pinned up, again; this time by a tree. I don't why he has the tendency to pin me up against something, probably to make me feel intimidated, vulnerable and frustrated. Well, in that case he was succeeding.

"First, you come this close to my face and then you throw a knife at me!" he snorts and says "not predicted, definitely not predicted "

"You were awake?" I ask. The whole of Panem watching that was embarrassing enough but Cato actually knowing about it was a whole different level of awkwardness.

"No, but I am a light sleeper" he answers casually

"Is that something they teach you during career training?" I ask, trying my best to keep the conversation going on and delaying my death

"You can say that" he removes a sharp, deadly but small dagger from his belt "And now back to the point" I close my eyes, trying to think of a way out. I can feel the cold metal against my throat. One tiny little flick and I would be as good as dead.

I am mentally preparing for my death when Haymitch's words come to my mind. Even in such a short period of time, I had learnt one thing about Cato that he was overconfident and always loved a challenge.

"Let's play a game" those words escape my mouth before I have time to even consider the rash escape plan that had just formed in my mind

"What? I am so close to killing you and you want us to play a game? What made you think I'll agree?" he asks, clearly disoriented.

"You would. Unless you're too scared that I'd win or run away" that's it! I had done it! If I have any sense in judging the character of a person then there was nothing going to stop Cato from playing my little 'game'

"You actually think that I can be outsmarted so easily? Besides, games are for little children."

I suck at judging people

"It's the hunger _games_. We already are in one big game" I answer "So… it means you are just afraid that I would manage to slip away" I try my best to bring him on his last nerve. It was my last hope after all.

"You wanna play a game Catnip? Fine!" he replies. Looks like my little trick worked

"Great! Count till 60 and then come" he looks at me like I am mentally unstable

"You want us to play hide and seek? Seriously?" he asks

"Either that or accept the fact that you are afraid of losing" I say, my voice much more confident than before

He rolls his eyes like this was the stupidest idea ever, maybe it was. But I don't care as long as it works.

"1..." he begins counting. A triumph smile almost escapes before I start running away

Even though I had a 60 second head start, I wasn't entirely sure that I would be able to get away. Almost 40 seconds had passed and I still didn't have any clue about where I was going to hide. I would've climbed without a second thought if it wasn't for the fateful incident last night. After that, I had lost my trust on trees a little

I waste my time, running from one direction to the next. One way or another, I had to get out of here. For everyone back in district 12 cheering for me, Gale, my mother, prim. I was not going to give up so easily. Never

I roam around a little more, hoping to find a cave or some sort of shelter but all in vain. The thick forest was filled with only trees. Small trees, big trees, strong trees, weak trees, everywhere trees!

I am ready to grab a fallen branch and use it as a weapon while I face Cato. Sure, it wouldn't be much use against his own personal collection of weapons but something is better that nothing. But before I can do any of it, I hear someone call my name out

And it's not Cato

* * *

**i seriously suck at suspense don't I? this is soo easy! any guesses to whom does this 'voice' belong to? ;)**

**I really want all my readers to know how much i appreciate all the hits, reviews, follows and favs. So pls don't hesitate to press the little magic button which always brings on smile on face no matter how crappy my mood is =D**

**XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey! i am really glad that i manage to update in time even though my keyboard kept on going crazy after i spilled coffee on it!** **it was all thanks to your lovely reviews that kept me motivated. **

**One reviewer told me to make the voice Peeta but honestly I am not a very big fan of Peeniss... I strongly despise weakness and the only time Peeta showed any substance was during the "I don't want to be a piece of their games". He would be dead be it wasn't for Katniss. No offence to any Peeta fans...he is just not my type =) and please don't hate me cuz I don't like Peeta ( i have had an experience of it)**

**one last thing, We have had more than a thousand views! Yay! but sadly it also made me realize how few ppl review =( but anyway**

**enjoy =)**

* * *

Chapter 9

The voice, frail and weak, even a little scared approaches slowly. It does not seem to be a threat but I can't take any chances, not **right** now. I turn back, my makeshift club in my hand and my body poised to attack. But the sight of the little figure, looking up to me with her big brown eyes staggers me.

"Rue!" I cry, louder than I should but I don't care. Seeing her in front of me came as a shock; No, a surprise as I half-expected her to be dead by now. But I should have known better, she is a survivor.

"Shush… not so loud. He is not that far, come fast!" she pulls my hand and both of us disappear in the trees. We were sprinting for almost five minutes when I hear a rustle in the leaves

"Wait" I grab rue's hand and push her behind me

"Katniss…we have hurry" she says, urging me to move forward but my hunter instincts tell me different. There is another rustle in the leaves behind us. I turn around sharply, my club was still in my hand

"There's someone nearby but don't worry, I've got your back" I assure her

I see a figure coming towards us, not the way the careers do, not the way a predator approaches the prey but in a rather casual manner. I see the tribute; medium stature, lithe body, a little shorter than me with flaming red hair.

"Rue! Thank the capitol you are safe! How many times have I told you not to wander off like that?" She comes and embraces her tightly

I could have asked her a million questions that time like who she was or what she was doing here but instead I ask

"Thank the capitol?" I say in a slightly disgusted manner

"That's what we are taught at school" she shrugs and answers.

"Then you can thank your capitol for putting us in this too" I retort.

"You know Foxface?" I turn towards rue and ask

"Foxface?" the girl with the red hair asks, slightly insulted

"yeah, got a problem with that?"

"We'll talk about that later. Can't you understand that we don't have much time? Come, we have to go to the hideout as soon as possible" she scolded both of us. I wonder what the audience was thinking right now, watching me – the girl on fire, the tribute who had go the highest training score etc being scolded by a little 12-twelve about being careless.

We run till we reach a little clearing, not saying a word to each other only shooting a few dirty glances at each other.

"This is it" foxface says, standing in front of a cut hollow tree trunk

"Huh? So what are we supposed to do now? Slide inside?" I ask in a joking manner but rue and foxface are as serious as ever

"Precisely" comes the answer to my dumbstruck expression

"Are you people out of your mind?" I ask, trying my best to keep my voice as low as possible

"It's either this or wait for the career come here; he can't be that far, you know" she says. So I had two choices- to slide down a tree trunk or get my throat sliced and to be honest I don't like the latter one.

"Please Katniss," rue holds my hand and says, in a compelling manner.

"Fine" I reply, guess I didn't have any choice left.

Rue goes first, followed by me and then finally foxface. It was as if the gamemakers had specially designed this hideout for someone smart enough to figure out. It wasn't much, but it was much better than sleeping unguarded on the ground or the trees. It was pretty much like an underground mud cave, with a bit of wild plants growing on the damp walls. The supplies collected by both of them were laid neatly in small corner.

There was a small rucksack, a bottle of water, a rope, few edibles and two shiny, unused knives. One for rue and one for her…nothing for me to use.

"So now can I know what the hell is going on here?" I say in a slightly bratty manner but you can't blame me. I had less than 5 hours of sleep in the last few days and am running from here to there, being dragged by two alliances and pushed down a freakin tree. Who would be in a good mood after all that?

"Katniss, this is Marissa and Marissa, this is Katniss" rue says, formally introducing us "And we are allies, all three of us" she adds, noticing the coldness and tension between both of us

"I don't trust her" I declare bluntly, not thinking about the consequences. I had already made more enemies than I could handle but did that stop me from opening my big, blunt mouth? No.

"Nor do I" Foxface Marissa says. Both of us are looking at rue to say something, to take a side and defend one of us.

"Can we please not fight and focus on surviving instead? Aren't the remaining tributes who are hunting for us enough? Do you really think that we need more problems?" she appeals, pleading the both of us to make peace.

"Does it look like I have any other choice? " I snort

I sit next to rue, on the cold, damp ground. We are talking about how she met Marissa and why on earth did she decide to trust her when someone slightly pokes me in the back with something definitely sharp. It doesn't hurt but I enough to make me turn back. I see the familiar redhead staring intently at me, her bright green eyes fixed onto my stormy gray ones. It was like she was analyzing me, speculating if I should be considered a real danger or not.

It somehow reminded me of Cato; the way he tried to 'read' me. The intention was same- to judge me, but the intensity in her gaze was so much more than Cato's that it made me want to cringe to an extent. It was that time when I realized that she could be a much more dangerous opponent than any of the careers, and that she should not be counted out yet

I break the eye-contact and look down, only to see her pointing a knife at me. Not in a threatening manner but rather casually however, the sharp end was still pointed me. it takes me awhile to realize that she was actually giving me the knife.

"Take it" she says, bringing the knife too close to my stomach for my liking. I eye her carefully, trying to determine what the reason for her sudden generosity was.

"Take it" she insists

"I can't, it's your weapon" I honestly have no idea why I was being like this, under normal circumstances like back home in district 12 I would have gladly accepted any help that came and these were extreme circumstances since we were in the hunger games but her I am, being completely irrational.

She thrusts the knife in my hand and says

"You need this more than I do besides, I have other weapons" with a sly smile. The smile that confirms my suspicions- If she wanted, she would stab me in the back with the same knife without even giving me a chance to realize what was going on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cato POV

I chuck my spear at a nearest tree, sending all my emotions, my rage, my anger, my frustration with it. I grunt as the metal pierces the wood. No one makes a fool out of Cato Fortis…No one. I couldn't believe that I was stupid enough to fall of the firebitch's trick. And the thing that aggravates me even more is that I was interested in her. I wanted to keep her alive till the end, alive till the only tributes remaining were Me, clove and her and then maybe play with her and finish her off but after that little stunt that she pulled off, she would be dead the second she comes in front of me.

I feel the incredible rush of adrenaline in my veins the same way I always do whenever I am angry. Normally, I like it since it is the time when I am most powerful, that is the time when anyone in my way doesn't stand a chance (not that they do anyway). It is the time when I can kill without an ounce of mercy or remorse

Sure, we are taught how to kill pitilessly at the academy but being humans even we feel kinda guilty even if it is the smallest amount, when we see a mauled and mutilated tribute, atleast I do sometimes. But luckily, we are taught how to mask our emotions and be the person the capitol wants us to be; a person who would give them a good show, no matter how gory it gets.

She and Enobarnia had always told me that my anger was my greatest strength and my greatest weakness. If anyone came in front of me right now, they would be dead even before they realize it but due to my rotten luck, I had no one to take my anger out on.

I pull out the spear that had gone halfway into the tree relatively easily, a task that would take atleast two or three tries for even someone like me. Like I said, this was the time when I was strongest physically and weakest mentally. I head back to the cornucopia, distraught and infuriated by the night's trip.

"Lost her haven't you?" Clove's mocks me with a victorious smile on her face. Anyone who didn't know her well would expect her to be angry but knowing her, she was more than happy to know that I had failed in some way.

"We'll find her soon, and I am not gonna rest until we do" I say, indicating that we had a long journey ahead of us

"She is not going to like it Cato" her voice suddenly serious " she said that we should stay near the cornucopia"

"I don't do everything the way she says" I snap, clearly to messed up to think straight

"As you say, you highness" sarcasm and annoyance dripping from her sentences like honey "Glimmer! Wake up!" she says, kicking her lightly in her stomach

"What? You have disturbed my beauty sleep!" she shrieks, searching for a mirror to see if she had any dark circles

"Like I give a damn" she snorts " Wake Marvel up! His highness Cato wants us to leave the cornucopia at once" she glares at me before going off to line her precious knives against her coat.

After an intolerable hour of Glimmer's rant about her hair, Clove's protests about leaving the cornucopia and half of her knives unguarded and Marvel's vain attempts to lighten up the mood by cracking lame jokes. We are finally ready to leave the safety of the cornucopia.

I am coming to put out the fire in your eyes, fire girl. So you better watch out now… you never know which moment is gonna be your last

* * *

**OK... i know the story is VERY fast-paced but i already have an Idea for catching fire that i can't seem to get out of my head..i shd stop typing now otherwise i would give away the whole plot :P**

**Hmmm? What do you think? Review please, your reviews are what motivates me to update/write, so keep that in mind. :)**_. _**I absolutely love reading them**

**i'll keep a target this time...how about 5 review? not to much i hope. Don't worry! i'll update even if you guys don't reach the target like i always do... but it will just be a little late **

**Love all my lovely readers!**

**XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so so much for all your lovely reviews! I really appreciate them, I really really do. I know I said that I would update earlier but I had lots of stuff going on this week. I know I suck for keeping all of you waiting but my cousin bro had come to visit me after 8 months so sitting and typing on the laptop wasn't exactly the best way of showing how much I missed him AND I badly wanted to post a long chapter so here it is. I hope you guys understand .I know Katniss 'thinks' a lot in this one but believe me it has action later on in the chapter**

**I hope this question is not too awkward but I just have to ask. Don't any of you guys wonder how the tributes pee in the arena? I mean, they just have to pee, I remember my science teacher telling us that the maximum time a human can stay without peeing is 9 hours or something, and the games last at least 2 weeks. They can't have portable toilets in the arena right? Cuz if they did, any smart tribute would just hide at the back and then wait ( I know I would do that) as everyone will come there one time or another. That's means they have to pee in the woods right? But the game makers have these tiny cameras installed everywhere and they telecast whatever happens live to the audience right? Isn't that gross? If I am reaped to participate in the hunger games then my biggest concern won't be killing other teenagers, it would be peeing in the open. **

**Enough of my nonsense babbles, here's the next chapter **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"And breakfast is served" I say as I place the rabbit I had caught this morning on the makeshift plate of leaves in front of Rue. I am not wiz at snares like Gale is but I am not that bad either.

It has been four days since our unexpected alliance was formed and surprisingly, it has been going on pretty well. Except for our initial differences and fights, we have had no trouble getting along. Although I still don't trust Marissa …but then to think of it, I don't trust anyone. Maybe except Rue. She was to small and innocent to be corrupted into betraying me, especially after the 'incident' at the training center. I find myself mentally thanking that district 1 career; it was because of him I had found an ally that I could actually rely on.

I think about both the alliances. How drastically different our alliances is from the Careers. They reminded of wolves, with Cato as their alpha and the rest of them as the lapdogs. Only Clove was defiant enough to stand up to him, maybe it was because they knew each other before the games. The thought of Cato and Clove outside their 'hunger games side' is intriguing, too bad I will never find out. We were more like a family, I was the father who bought the meat and food; Marissa was the mother who bought home wild berries and plants while Rue was the little baby who helped us along. I doubt that Marissa and I would have restrained killing each other if it wasn't for rue.

"You can have my leg if you want" I pass my piece to her

She looks at me like I have offered not a piece of meat but both of my kidneys

"Are you sure?"

"Just take it" I thrust my piece in her hand, leaving her no option but to accept

"Thanks, I have never had a whole piece all to myself before" her eyes gleaming with happiness as she looks up to me and smile. I return the smile without hesitation, something that usually takes me a while to do.

"Here's all I've got today" says Marissa, dropping a shower of multicolor berries ranging from blood red to deep, dark blue. The thought that she might bring poisonous berries creeps into my mind but I dismiss it before my suspicions become a problem. She might kill me in coldblood but not rue. It might not be a big task to kill her as a stranger but once you get to know her… let's just says you would require a heart of stone to do it.

"Is it true?" rue asks in a curious voice

I look at her with a big question mark written on my face even though I have a vague idea about what she means

"You and him" she says in a mischievous voice but before I answer, Marissa does

"I personally think that it is a commendable tactic to acquire sponsors. Everyone would love the doomed, star-crossed lovers from an outline district like 12. It is, after all a reality TV show. Now, whether this is just a pretense or veracity is a far more contentious, scandalous and complicated matter. Katniss is Katniss, predicting her action is like trying to pass electricity through cables without even switching on the main power switch – completely ridiculous and futile. While on the other hand, Peeta, the other district 12 tribute has played his part of a simple boy who is hopelessly in love with a girl who neither deserves him nor notices him, quite exceptionally. What to believe and what not to is left to our dear capitol audience. Whatever the case may be, it doesn't affect our predetermined decisions".

Both of us just stare blankly at her, trying to comprehend what she just said. Then the realization hits me, she was actually trying to help me. She had an aptitude for reading peoples body language. I am capable of hiding my uneasiness but Marissa had somehow seen through. Her twisted answer wasn't really an answer at all but somehow it satisfied Rue's question at the same time. I wish I had paid more attention to her interview now. She lifts the corners of her mouth to form a slight smile, I just nod at her. It wasn't much but it was my way of telling thank you.

"Precisely" I reply

We just eat our meal in peace until Rue decides to break the ice again.

"Can we go out today?" Marissa and I exchange glances. 'Out' was the last place I wanted to go, 'out' meant the other tributes and leaving out little hideout. I understand that Rue has been longing to get out, to climb trees and swing on their branches and live freely instead of hiding. But chances are that once we go out, we may to live at all. But once again, Marissa speaks up before I do and this time I do NOT appreciate it

"Okay, we'll leave just as soon as we finish the berries"

"No we will not". With only two knives and nothing else, fighting was not an option.

"C'mon Katniss, a little outgoing couldn't possibly hurt" Marissa nudges me and says

"Yeah Katniss! Please?" Rue pleads. I know I am being overruled and there is nothing I can say but

"I'll just get my knife ready"

xxxxxxxx

Cato POV

"We need to talk" Clove grabs my arm and pulls me back. The rest of the pack, including lover boy stop and look at us, like they are waiting for us to say something or should I say waiting for me to say something.

"You guys go on. We'll catch up" I say dismissing them but they still don't move

"Are you sure?" says Glimmer, battling her eyelashes. Yeah right, like that's going to make me change my decision.

"Yes, now go before I have to make you" I say through my gritted teeth. That girl just gets on my nerves sometimes. If she wasn't a career and wasn't so hot, she wouldn't have made it this far.

Marvel has to tug her arm to make her move while lover boy just follows them like a puppy. I turn back to an angry Clove who looks like she could murder me right now

"What?" I ask in a bored and fed up voice

"What? You are asking me what?" she says like she doesn't believe what I just said. Her words are followed by a maniac laugh which gives me a hint that everything is definitely not right. "I'll tell you what! What is wrong with you? What are you even thinking? We should kill loverboy before he becomes a problem!" she says angrily. I stifle a laugh. She was pretty tall for her age but only reached till my chest. It was actually an amusing sight, her trying to scold me but I know laughing at her would make her madder. So I just put on a straight face try to reason with her.

"Oh c'mon clove, he's our best chance of finding her plus he's pretty handy with that knife. And do you really think I am stupid enough to let him become a problem?" I reply, trying my best to keep my voice casual.

"WHY are you so obsessed with her? And you aren't being very smart lately! Leaving out supplies unguarded and taking lover boy in the alliance aren't really smart moves."

"I am NOT obsessed with her; I am obsessed with killing her. And our supplies aren't unguarded anymore, district 3 has activated the mines remember? As for lover boy, we'll dispose him off soon."

"Do you think I don't want her dead? I think you have forgotten that I was the one who was affronted in front of everyone while you were the one who was supporting her that time. But I am not the one who is going around like a crazy killing machine with no brains; I am the one who is waiting for a right opportunity to finish her off. As for District 3, I was the one who spotted him so the credit goes to me"

"Hey! I am smart and nearly as good as you at making evil schemes. You said so yourself! And you don't get any credit for district 3! You were hell bent on killing him!"

"That is when you are cool, calm and collected and right now you are nowhere near composed. "

"Whatever, But we are not going to stop until we find that firebitch" I snap

"Can't you just leave it? She may die because of natural causes too, these are the HUNGER games. Plus, she doesn't have her bow and arrow which makes her as good as Marvel without his spear."

Clove was right; Marvel was helpless without his spear. I doubt he could kill anyone without it, unless it was possible to die because of excessive laughing. She was right about one more thing, I was pretty messed up right now.

"Look, I am sorry okay? I am pretty messed up right now." I admit. She looks shocked at my sudden apology and moves back.

"Who are you and what have you done with Cato? Cause the Cato I know will never ever accept his mistake, no matter how obvious it is and we never apologize to me on national TV" she breaks in to a smile as she says the last part. She is like a sister I have never had, we were arguing one minute and now both of us were grinning at each other.

I put my arm around her neck and say

"We better get going now, and for the record we are still going to be hunting that district 12 rat down" She just glares at me but finally agrees by saying

"If one of us gets killed in this, I am so gonna kill you"

"You have my permission"

"I don't need it"

xxxxx

"What took you so long?" Marvel questions. Both of us that caught up to them too easily, I don't know if they moved slowly on purpose or it was there average speed. In any case, It was disappointing.

"Nothing, just small talk" Clove answers and then looks up to me and asks "where are we supposed go now?"

"Don't know, we'll just go straight I guess" I shrug

"I don't think this is a good idea, I've got a bad feeling about this" lover boy mummers

"If you've got a bad feeling about this then maybe we have a good chance of finding your lover girl" I smirk

Turns out I was right, cause right in front of us was fire girl. Sitting in a little pond, relief flooding over her face but then she sees us and her calmed expression is quickly changed to a panic-stricken and terrified one.

I look at the varied expressions of my allies, Glimmer and Marvel's face reflected pure delight, lover boy's face is a mix of dread and worry- typical, and Clove is blood thirsty, vicious and sadistic. She had not seen fresh blood in the last two days.

"No one touch her! She's mine!" Glimmer giggles and says

"Not if I get her first!" I was too excited by the sight of that upstart firegirl to get annoyed by Glimmer's silly giggle.

Katniss POV

_RUN!Survive! Escape!_ These are the only things running in my mind. Ok, that's not true, there are other things going in my mind too. Like how it was my fault, my ignorance that Rue and Marissa were probably laying around somewhere, possibly dead or badly injured. Like how that backstabbing bastard Peeta had betrayed me, how he teamed up with the Careers who he once despised. And how I could be dead in less than a minute if I didn't keep running.

The burn of my leg was throbbing with pain, the cold water had somehow numbed it for a moment or two but it had been rejuvenated the moment I had stepped out. There are moments, when I feel I should just stop running and wait for my death, just give up. But the image of a sobbing prim comes to mind, I had promised her I would do my best to win. A image of Gale, telling me I was strong enough to win, making me believe that I actually had a chance. These are the things that keep me going. Somehow, these memories make ignoring the unbearable stinging in my leg

But after a while, I realize that running isn't the answer. I hear someone sneer "You can't keep running from us forever firegirl! You will have to stop and when you do, we'll come and kill you". Sadly, the person was right. Soon fatigue and exhaustion will take over me and then there will be no option for me but to beg or pray for a quick, torture free death. I see a strong and tall tree to my left.

I climb it without any second thought; it was not like I had another option anyway. I am almost 20 feet up when the careers reach its trunk. They keep on sneering and jeering, saying things like " the trees not gonna save you Katniss" but I don't mind. They maybe stronger than me but no doubt they are heavier too. The tree is strong but not strong enough to bear the weight of a career and me. There still maybe hope.

I smile at them and say "How's the weather down there?" Glimmer, Marvel, Clove and my dear backstabbing district partner –Peeta look stunned but Cato looks at me with unwavering determination.

"It's been fine for us but I guess a bit too warm for your liking. Isn't that the reason you scaled up the tree?" he replies

"Yes, that and a pack of wild dogs were hunting me down. Have you seen them?"

"No, but don't worry. We'll finish them off just as soon as we finish you" and with that, he starts climbing. I begin to panic again, I had relied on the odds that the careers didn't know how to climb trees or were too heavy to do so. But what were the odds of me falling down from the tree that night? What were the odds of Cato being down of all the people in the arena? What were the odds of him letting me live? What were the odds of Rue finding me when I was practically helpless? Next to none. If the hunger games have taught me anything till now, it was – NEVER rely on the odds.

I climb the tree blindly till I am almost 80 feet in the air. I know very well that climbing any higher would result in me falling off to my death or worse paralyzing me which would result in a more painful and excruciating *drum rolls* death but if I didn't move and Cato managed to climb up, I would be dead. I am dead anyway. So why not just watch the show?

I am preparing to say my last words when I hear a loud thud.

"Cato!" I cry, the damned word leave my lips before I have the chance to choke it down. I sound…worried. I am in the spotlight now; I can almost feel the eyes of the whole Panem on me right now, not to forget the careers down who are looking at me like I said something shocking. I guess I did.

"Why don't you try throwing your sword instead?" I say. It is a really lame attempt to fix my folly but it was the first thing that came to my mind. Peeta was looking at me like I had gone senile at 16; Clove was looking at me like her suspicions of me being senile at 16 were true while the rest of them were looking at me like I had lost my mind. Maybe I had

It is Glimmer who reacts first. She just rolls her eyes and says "I'll do it myself". She tries to aim an arrow at me but it misses by inches. After two more stray arrows Cato snatches the weapon from her hands and aims it at me.

He was competent with every weapon I had seen him with. I close my eyes and say a silent prayer and wait for an arrow to pierce me, wait for the time when I lose my senses and fall, wait for the world around me to go blank…but it never comes. Instead I find an arrow sticking out of the tree, about six inches far from me. I grab the arrow and swing it mockingly over them, aggravating them even more.

I hear them discussing them vigorously, I was too high up for Clove's knives to reach me, Marvel's spear was too heavy, and none of them were experienced in using a bow. Cato's sword, dagger, machete etc were useless while Peeta was inept in everything except throwing weights around. Thus, I was perfectly safe.

Just when I am savoring the joy that I wouldn't be killed, that traitor Peeta speaks up

"Why don't we just wait? She has to come down onetime; it's that or starve to death. We'll get her then. It's not like she's going anywhere." as much as I wanted to strangle him, he was right. I was stuck here, and apparently too caught up in trying to live than think of the consequences. Cato looks up at me and then thrusts the bow in glimmer's hand and reluctantly says

"Fine, someone start a fire" at first I find it odd, isn't starting a fire the stupidest thing ever? Anyone could hunt you down. But then it occurs to me, they didn't have anything to be scared of, the other tributes were too busy staying alive to risk their life going hunting and looking for trouble. What would happen if people just change their attitude about the careers? Treat them like normal competition instead of a bunch of deadly guys who are most likely to win, give them a reason to be scared. What was their biggest worry? They wouldn't kill enough people to bring true pride to their district? I just wanted someone to show them that they don't 'rule' the arena

I shake my head and dismiss the idea, it's not like I could do anything about it. I was helplessly trapped in a tree with nothing but I knife to defend me against 4 careers, Peeta and a dozen of weapons.

Today was a rough day. I was separated from my allies, dodged fireball and trees falling on me and then hunted down by the careers and now I am stuck in a tree. I bang my hands on my thighs in frustration, forgetting that I had got burnt. I scream in pain, making the Careers and Peeta turn their attention from their food towards me.

"What? Mind your own business people! Staring is rude!" I snap. It is dark and too dimly lit for me to see their expression but I am sure they must be wondering what is wrong with me. I am wondering that too. I have heard my mother say that traumatic experiences sometimes made people go hysterically mental. I could just hope that everything would be fine in the morning. Meanwhile I had other things to worry about like my burn which felt like it was on fire. My mind must not be working right due to exhaustion because I dip an end of my clothes in water and squeeze it on the burn due to the fact that water pacifies fire. How stupid was that? It takes all my will power no to shriek, I honestly couldn't afford more attention. I knew my face must on at least half the screens of Panem. The pained expression my face and my injury must be some kind of special entertainment for the capitol

I look in the sky and hope that Haymitch is sane enough to send me some kind of high-tech medicine right now. Did I have sponsors? I must, with a blazing entry at the parade, an almost unattainable score of eleven and the whole 'star-crossed lovers' act, alteast some of the people would sponsor me. Hadn't I kept them entertained? My pain was capitols pleasure and till now I had experienced nothing but pain except for the few times with rue and Marissa. Even the thought of them makes me feel guilty.

Luckily, the burn medicine arrives and I apply it as quickly as possible. An instant feeling of relief and coolness floods over me and I wish it never leaves. I feel dizzy and my head starts spinning. _Must be the side effects of the medicine _I think. Whatever it is, I begin to drift off, hoping that my dreams won't be as devastating as my life.

But when does anything I hope for come true?

* * *

**Any guesses about what Katniss dreams?(hint: it's not prim or anything related to district 12)**

**I know I told you guys that this chapter will be full of action and it was! But the complete chapter was more than 7,000 words and that was TOO long. So as you can tell, I have the next chapter written but when I upload it depends upon your reviews ;P**

**I know that Katniss is a lot sassier and less ' I hate the world and all the people in it except Prim because she is my sister and Rue because she reminds me of Prim" cuz honestly, I found the latter Katniss kinda annoying. I was actually telling her "Chill Dude! Why so serious?" along the books sometimes. Ok, I know being in a dystopian series is hard but why do you have to hate everyone? ( it's not like I hate Katniss, she is one of my top 5 characters) . **

**Spoiler for the next chapter- it includes a memory of Cato's past…what it is, you have to wait and find out. :D**

**Review, PM, Follow, Fav- anything is ok, I just want FEEDBACK so I can improve my writing. Pls don't be like a silent owl only watches but never speaks**

**Peace Out! **

**P.S – this chapter is long and my eyes are sore from sitting in front of the computer screen since morning so I am REALLY SORRY that I didn't proof-read the chapter. I badly wanted to update this chapter fast!.**


End file.
